Un dia casi normal
by Selene Miller
Summary: Y si todo paso en un dia... james y lily, sirius y ... , remus y ... quieren saber como sucedio, leanlo, va a ser una historia muy corta con humor y romance.
1. Chapter 1

Holas! Espero q le den una oportunidad a esta historia, es difícil cuando nadie te conoce y recién escribes, así q si te pasaste por la historia no importa q no te halla gustado deja un rr, cualquier comentario ayuda, q lo disfruten mucho y nos leemos abajo. No sobra decir q todo esto no salio de mi cabeza, solo unas pequeñas cosas, las grandes ideas provienen de J. K. Rowling.

**Ya amaneció**

Oh no! Q horas son?... Sirius deja de roncar, llegamos tarde a clase… y Remus?… bien gracias por avisarnos, siempre tan formal –

No quería despertarlos es q parecen unos angelitos cuando están durmiendo – respondió poniendo su mejor carita – ya en serio, q no quería empezar el día en enfermería con un ojo morado.

Como si eso hubiera pasado – mirada asesina de remus – bueno si, pero solo una vez – dijo James en su defensa.

Nos vemos abajo, muero de hambre – dijo Lupin.

Y Peter? –

No llego a dormir –

Sirius! – James esquiva un golpe del moreno – ves no es tan difícil - le dice a Remus q cierra la puerta resignado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily no! – se queja Samy mientras se esconde debajo de las cobijas.

Contigo es imposible! –

Lo mismo digo! Hmhmh – saca un poco la cabeza para mostrarle la lengua.

No me simpatizas… bajo a desayunar, nos vemos en clase -

Eh… nose-

N-O-S V-E-M-O-S E-N C-LA-S-E–

Ok, ok, q susceptible… estas en tus días? –

Uich! Pq a mi! – Lily se va cerrando "delicadamente" la puerta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola pelirroja!- dice un alegre Remus.

Hm… hm… - unos ojos verdes recorren el salón - solo? –

Si, no seas paranoica, q aunque James quisiera no mete en mi bolsillo –

Q gracioso –

Y esos modales… ah verdad eres tu… puedo sentarme –

Haber, no se, déjame pensarlo – ojitos de niña caprichosa – obvio q si – dice jalándolo de la túnica logrando q el chico pierda el equilibrio –

Eh… q yo no soy un muñeco –

No? – Lily haciendo pucheros.

Y q pasa con los otros fantásticos? –

James esta terminando de arreglarse –"bueno eso podría decirse" pensó –

Me refería a todos, no específicamente, al idiota, capullo, cabezota, tonto, niño inmaduro, de Potter – contesto la chica cogiendo una manzana.

Yo también te quiero, mi amor- dijo James mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Lily dejando a todo el sector femenino del colegio embobado.

Ya aquí? – pregunto lupin con un retintín en su voz.

Ssshhh! – respondió este haciéndole caras.

No conoces lo q es un cepillo verdad potter, hoy estas peor q normalmente –

Y tu sabes como luzco normalmente, verdad? Es claro q no puedes dejar de mirarme solo no seas tan obvia –

Por favor! Me están llamando… nos vemos – signo de interrogación en la cara de James – nos vemos R-e-m-u-s – sonrisa de lily y media vuelta triunfal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno ahora dime… te bañaste? No, mejor no contestes, no quiero ni saber – dice Lupin con una sonrisa.

Tengo q volar, llego tarde a clase, cúbreme –

Pero - demasiado tarde James ya cruzaba el salón además le estaban hablando.

Hola! Eh! aquí! –

AH! Hola, q mas? –

Bien, has visto a lils? –

Si ella paso por acá pero salio huyendo de Potter-

Hm… bueno gracias – dijo la chica mientras se alejaba de Lupin.

Eres Nichole verdad?... eras eh… - la chica lo mira extrañada. - Pq no esperamos juntos a Lily, necesito entregarle su ensayo antes de clase ya sabes como se pone si no es así –

Claro, y mas hoy! – Signo de interrogación en la cara de lupin – Nada no me hagas caso… yo se lo entrego no te preocupes –

Ah… si claro – se voltea a su mochila "estupido" – mira gracias – le pasa un pergamino bastante largo.

Bueno nos vemos – dice sonriendo Nichole "eso estuvo raro, escuela de locos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius! Sal ya! El baño es de todos! –

La belleza no se da por si sola – dice saliendo del baño mientras se ajusta la toalla a la cadera y sacude el cabello – o sino mírate a ti, así no atraeras a nadie –

Solo me interesa la pelirroja, y noto mi apariencia, se fijo en mi –

Como no! estas fatal –

En serio? Mucho? –

Ya sabes q odio mentirle a los amigos -… - luces peor q snape en traje de baño

James se lanzo encima del moreno – bromeaba, te ves un poco, pero poquito peor q snape en un día normal... eh! - Sirius corre, atraviesa el cuarto y termina al otro lado de la puerta con James alegando detrás de la misma

"bueno, ya se calmo el otro lado de la puerta… haber"- Jamsesito, ábreme – agua corriendo – Guevon imbecil, bañándose, y yo q estoy sin ropa! –

Y tu q miras marica… hola niñas como están? – Unas niñas sonrojadas hasta mas no poder salen corriendo dejando a una de ellas pasmada y estática –

Oye q estas sin ropa – dice un hombre q pasaba por las escaleras –

En serio? No lo puedo creer, q vas a hacer, denúnciame! – grito Sirius exasperado.

Hola guapo!

Hola Emily, hola Susan, hola, hola… eh… como han estado? Parece q bien, todas lucen divinas – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa súper sensual, y es q con esa pinta hubiera dicho lo q hubiera dicho habría sonado provocativo.

SIRIUS! Q tu solo quieres causar problemas, ahora te parece bien un striptese – si! Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones y voces por detrás de la pelirroja; una mirada airada de Lily – haber abre la puerta –

No crees q ya lo hubiera hecho, James me dejo por fuera – pone cara de sufrimiento.

Ya… Potter ábreme la puerta – "Lily, no puede ser… si, si es, esos gritos son solo de ella" - ABREME YA!

Ves? – dice Sirius con carita de niño bueno.

Ustedes q miran – "bueno hay q admitir q si hay mucho q mirar"- bueno hecha para allá, rápido, rápido – decía lily mientras metía a sirius en su propio cuarto bajo los abucheos de todas las mujeres griffindor, algunas hasta le tiraron cosas, y es q se estaban poniendo agresivas.

Espera, quieto, ok, es mas éntrate al baño, YA SIRIUS! q no estoy para juegos – dijo dándole un ultimo empujón y cerrando la puerta del baño "mejor me aseguro" pensó lily mientras cerraba la puerta con un hechizo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lils? Te dije q ya voy! No me acoses! Lils! Paso algo? – Samy asomo su cabeza por la puerta corrediza del baño – PERVERTIDO, IMBECIL, IDIOTA – cerro de nuevo la puerta y siguió gritando - PERVERTIDO, Q TE HAS CREIDO? VETE! SAL DE AQUÍ YA! –

Calma niña, q estoy encerrado – dijo entre risas el moreno.

BLACK! Por quien me has tomado, q creíste, es q viniste listo y todo en toalla, claro síguete y nos bañamos juntos –

Jajajajajajaja… no puedes negar q la situación es cómica… en serio quieres q entre, pq tu estas muy bien y – dijo en tono casual como quien piensa la cosa.

Idiota! Pq estas en mi baño? -

Resulta q no es solo tu baño y tu amiga sicópata asesina me encerró aquí –

Quien Lily? –

Quien mas? -

No es gracioso… en serio estamos encerrados? Mi peor pesadilla –

Por favor debe ser un sueño hecho realidad –

Para quien? Ja… intenta abrir –

Esta cerrado, si no me crees, compruébalo por ti misma –

Tirame una toalla –

No lo creo – dijo entre risas.

COMO Q NO? – mas risas de sirius.

Y con tu varita? –

Haber… yo no entro a bañarme con varita en mano, y a menos de q tu si estamos encerrados -

Lla chica cierra la llave del agua, se lo piensa unos instantes y tomo aire.

Bueno, ahora si podemos hablar, explícame q paso, la verdad –

Esta bien – contesta el chico con una sonrisa "esto es tan divertido"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la sala común de griffindor crecio la bulla y los gritos.

Haber y ahora q fue lo q paso… – pero Lily muy pronto obtuvo su respuesta, James estaba en medio de la sala común, justo donde había estado antes Sirius, para variar tenia solo una toalla y buscaba a Lily – eh… - la pelirroja estaba sin respiración, sin voz, es q se podría decir q hasta sin pulso.

Las griffyns armaron un escándalo a mas no poder y es q si alguien podía armar semejante desorden aparte de Sirius era James. Poco a poco la pelirroja se recupero.

Me necesitabas- dijo el chico viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Hace un rato, ahora lo único q necesito es q te quites eso –

Amor, aquí no, eso no se dice en publico – Lily se puso roja a mas no poder.

Me refiero a q te coloques ropa encima, entra ya! –

Oblígame –

Serás gilipollas, quieres quedarte sin hijos – "no por hay no va la cosa con amenazas no lo conseguiré"- James hazlo por mi, si, mira q yo soy responsable por esto y…

Yo se q eres una belleza pero no te creo, no me vas a convencer… es q te pongo muy nerviosa verdad?

"Idiota, pero ya se" Lily esquiva a un James muy seductor parado al frente y sigue al cuarto.

James ni se lo piensa dos veces y la sigue cerrando la puerta.

"ok y ahora que, sabia q no lo había pensado bien, pero es q con el así yo…, tonta" - muy bien ahora arréglate y – la pelirroja empieza a caminar y se tropieza por estar mirando al techo, el chico la atrapa y no deja q caiga.

Y ahora te tiras a mis pies, menos mal tengo buenos reflejos –

Potter, córrete, necesito pasar y vístete –

No te dejo pasar hasta q me mires a los ojos –

James no! Eh… maldito idiota, q te has creído, tienes mal la cabeza - murmura un encantamiento - se q es injusto pq tu no tienes varita, pero tengo q salir -

Q sepas q eres muy predecible, pero decidí dejarte pasar pq me llamaste James y no lo puedes negar -

Contigo es imposible – dijo la pelirroja tirando la puerta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la puerta del salón de trasformaciones.

Hola! Nada q aparece Lily? –

Ni Lily, ni Samy! Y q hay del resto de los 4 fantásticos –

Es q todas ustedes nos dicen así –

Jeje – sonrisa de culpable – yo les puse el apodo, bueno ese y el trío maravilla pq no quería incluir a Peter pero a las chicas les sonó mas el otro y así se quedaron.

Ah! Y es q hablan mucho de nosotros? –

No me dijiste pq ellos tampoco están – cambio ella de tema con un tacto.

No lo se –

Yo tampoco, mientras no se hayan matado mutuamente todo esta bien… el problema es q tu eres el q los… eh… detiene –

Y si no estoy mal ese es tu papel dentro de las chicas súper poderosas –

Ni tenias claro cual era mi nombre, ya vas a decir q sabes q hago, aunque la verdad acertaste, y q pasa con el apodo? –

Bueno veras, soy fanático de la TV muggle, les mostré el programa a los chicos y James vio reflejada en bombón a Lily, y tu… pues tu podías ser burbuja y Samantha bellota.

Jajaja q tiernos! Soy hija de muggles no se si sabias y da la casualidad q he visto el programa, q lindos! –

Creo q no debería haberte dicho esto, jamás lo vas a olvidar verdad? –

No! Jajaja

Bueno, ya esta bien, q hacemos la clase ya empezó y nosotros en la puerta, hasta bins q nunca se entera de nada nos esta mirando –

Si, tienes razón, vamos – respondió ella

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero para asombro de James – la pelirroja no había terminado de cerrar la puerta para estar entrando de nuevo.

Cuidado! – un hechizo paso por encima de James y mientras Lily se refugiaba detrás de la puerta el se tiraba al suelo.

Uf! Estuvo cerca, estas bien? –

Si, yo – dijo James mientras se impulsiva con sus manos para pararse

Inmovulus, quieto perdiste tu eh… toalla – decía Lily mirando hacia otro lado, mientras James ya no se sentía tan cómodo, una cosa era con toalla, además el no podía verla a ella así pq ella si.

Tiramela –

Como mande, de no ser pq es importante para mi bienestar no lo haría, toma y de nada – dijo estirando la mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ya esta… puedes voltear… y abrir los ojos – dijo sonriendo al ver como la pelirroja le daba la cara con los ojos apretados.

Bueno - una sonrisa de Lily a James – será q todo tu club de fans desistió, o todavia es inseguro salir –

No se déjame ver, no quiero terminar sin mi Lily por culpa de ellas… pero q les hiciste, le hacen honor a la casa, parecen todas unas leonas –

Bueno pues les quite a los dos tipos mas buenos de… eh… q? –

De los mas buenos, verdad?- dijo picándole un ojo – me imagino q yo soy el mas bueno –

Todavía están por hay – dijo la pelirroja cambiando de tema y acercándose a la puerta.

Mira esto – se rió james – creo q están haciendo guardia -

Lily se asomo a la rendija y efectivamente se habían repartido los pasillos y la sala y esperaban con varita en mano.

A quien crees q esperan a ti o a mi? –

Yo se q quieren verme, ósea, quien no, pero por la mirada asesina diría q a ti –

Diablos, voy a llegar tarde a clase… y si les doy carnada –

Ni lo sueñes y no pongas esa cara q me preocupo –

------------------------------------------------

Bueno esto es todo por hoy pero esta historia se esta haciendo sola, además de q va a ser muy corta así q no creo q tarde mucho en subir el siguiente, no te olvides si te gusto o la odiaste totalmente dímelo. Besos. Selene Millar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Leyendo el cap 2? Me siento orgullosa de mi misma, bueno espero q les guste, lo disfruten y mas importante aun (para mi, claro esta) q me dejen rr. Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el cap.

**RELACIONES DE PAREJA **

Así q después de q James te echara del cuarto, un grupo de chicas te estaban "acosando" pero llego Lily tu "salvadora" y te encerró aquí conmigo para q te cuidara –

Precisamente, es q tu amiguita esta loca –

Y exactamente como se supone q debo cuidarte –

Veras, yo puedo pensar en algunas cositas –

Ni te me acerques… no me hagas caras pues puedo verte, bueno mas o menos, el hecho es q no des un paso mas –

Ok, ok, ni q tu no lo quisieras – dijo el moreno sentándose de nuevo en la tasa – además no creo q sea mucho lo q puedas ver, es mas yo solo puedo ver una sombra – dijo lamentándose - y me imagino q tu también –

Pues no! de adentro para afuera se ve mas! – dijo sacando la lengua.

Así si! Entonces pq no te has quejado de q no traigo la toalla – dijo Sirius con sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se ponía frente a la puerta – o es q te gusta lo q ves -

QUE? – la chica inconcientemente miro las partes bajas del moreno "jueputa, no se ve nada… y es q quería ver?… deja de pensar chorradas" – TONTO! q esperas para ponértela –

Q crees? nunca me la quite! la inocencia es algo muy lindo – dijo entre risas el chico.

Uich! – "pq a mi"

Minutos después.

Hey! Que haces? -

Q te importa?... además acaso no es obvio? –

Si, pero estamos hablando es muy descortés q tu termines de bañarte sin mi –

Ah! pero sin ti, haber déjame pensarlo, no se, tal vez en otra oportunidad – dijo la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba el cabello por unos minutos.

Q haces? Black? Q no sea lo q estoy pensando, como se te ocurre estoy aquí! –

Pues pensé q no oías… además ya tengo q terminar – se escucho la voz de la chica - Claro como si tu voz fuera mejor… q diablos cantas? – Samy empezó a cantar aun mas duro – ya esta! Contenta? –

La verdad no, pero mejoro algo –

Y q querías! tenia ganas de ir y esto es un baño o no? –

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para donde vamos? –

Importa? –

Pues, no se, talvez pq nuestros amigos están perdidos y acabamos de faltar a clase y estoy persiguiendo a un desconocido q mira un pergamino y camina, pues si, si importa! – dijo la chica perdiendo la paciencia.

Nuestros amigos están bien – "es mas deben estárselo pasando de lo lindo, pero tu no lo sabes al fin y al cabo no has visto el mapa" – y si mal no recuerdo la q no quiso entrar al salón fue cierta señorita – dijo mientras se volteaba a darle la cara en medio del pasillo – y por lo de desconocido… mucho gusto mi nombre es Remus Lupin – dijo tendiéndole la mano – ya nos presentamos formalmente, contenta? – dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

La chica tomo la mano q le ofrecían sonriendo – Nichole Prensen, mis amigos me dicen Nicky… pero aun así no te conozco –

No ceo q podamos hacer mucho por eso o si, haber… q quieres saber? –

Puedo preguntar? Lo q sea? – dijo haciendo caritas de felicidad y dando saltitos.

Me voy a arrepentir, lo presiento, pero si, dispara –

Tienes novia? -

Nop –

Hm… te gusta alguien? –

Sip – respondió el chico mirando el suelo.

Quien! Vamos dímelo, solo a mi, te aseguro q no le cuento a nadie, bueno a nadie además de Lils y Samy pero ellas no cuentan… eh… eso no sonó bien pero mira q soy sincera, dale cuentéame si? Si? – dijo la chica mientras hacia pucheros.

Tal vez después, ahora no, y no voy a cambiar de opinión por mas caritas q me hagas, Nicky –

Óyeme pero q confianzudo eres – tras la mirada de "pero yo" q puso Remus continuo – bueno por lo menos ya te acuerdas de mi nombre o tuviste q pensarlo mucho? –

Eh! Q no vas a dejar de echármelo en cara – respondió con cara de sufrimiento.

No se, tal vez me canse – contesto sonriendo – y para donde vamos? –

No de nuevo! –

Para donde vamos? Para donde vamos? Para donde vamos? Para donde vamos? Para donde vamos? –

Eres peor q una niña chiquita –

Gracias-

Y no, no te voy a decir –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me asustas cuando pones esa cara, y ese brillo de mala en los ojos –

Pq no terminas de arreglarte y salimos juntos –

Salimos juntos! Llevo mi toda vida diciéndote lo mismo, no podría estar mas de acuerdo – dijo James sonriendo y acercándose a la pelirroja q por retroceder se dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de las piernas con la cama y quedo sentada en ella - No te recomiendo esa cama, es la de Peter –

La pelirroja se paro como un resorte y se sentó en la siguiente – Creo q te perdiste, es de entenderlo los hombres y sus mentes simples, haber… lo voy a poner sencillo para q quede claro, primero – y empezó a numerar con los dedos - no pienso salir contigo, segundo mi único interés es llegar viva y a tiempo a clase, así q pq no te vistes en el baño y nos vamos –

No se, no quiero dejarte sola – dijo con una sonrisa seductora mientras se sentaba a su lado – o mejor dicho, no quiero quedarme solo, tal vez si me acompañas? – dijo acercándose aun mas a la chica y arrinconándola contra la pared – la pelirroja desvió la cara mientras James se acerca a besarla y tiro de la toalla mientras daba una vuelta en la cama y caía del otro lado.

JODER! – gritó James mientras cogía una cobija y se la enrollaba muy al estilo sirena con ella – q eso no vale! –

Jajajajajajaja… hasta te pusiste rojito y todo, q tierno –

Sin vergüenza, descarada – dijo riéndose el también – te parece muy chistoso quieres guerra, pues la tendrás –

Potter no, no te atreverías – la mirada de James dejaba ver un pruébame – no, no, no – dijo la pelirroja mientras se paraba hábilmente del piso y saltaba a una cama; ella saltaba y corría por todo el cuarto y James la perseguía bastante encartado sosteniendo con las manos la cobija y enredándose los pies con ella.

Deberías rendirte no lo vas a lograr con eso! – le canto Lily desde una cama mientras le sacaba la lengua y hacia el baile de la victoria logrando hacer sonreír a James.

Con esto verdad? – dijo el moreno señalando la cobija - Pues q mas da, tu vas a ser la madre de mis 15 hijos así q no importa – dijo James alzando las manos – y ahora veras –

Que? – grito Lily cerrando los ojos y corriendo hasta el baño, donde alcanzo a encerrarse cerrándole la puerta a James en las narices.

Hey! Q eso no vale! –

Lo mismo digo, acaso me quieres dejar traumatizada de por vida – dijo Lily con voz dramática mientras se recostaba en la puerta.

Haber, quien comenzó… además para ser una persona q dice odiarme tienes un comportamiento muy raro, primero te encierras en un cuarto conmigo, luego intentas besarme, por si eso fuera poco me dejas sin ropa y luego corres como loca persiguiéndome por toda la habitación, por favor! Me amas! –

Si claro, ahora todo es claro, James todos estos años… jajajajaja… ni yo me lo creo, y eso q soy muy buena actriz –

Cuando podrás aceptarlo, por lo menos soy yo, te imaginas por lo q yo pase cuando me di cuenta q me gusta una maniática, obsesiva, impulsiva, agresiva –

Si? Quien?"- respondió ella con la voz mas inocente del mundo.

Sabes… no, no vale la pena… supongo q me vestiré (N/A ah! Lo siento pero era necesario) –

Ya era hora – dijo Lily sonriendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No mas! Estoy cansadita y tu ni me hablas… de querer hacer ejercicio iría… nunca quiero hacer ejercicio así q no iría a ningún lado pero el punto es q seguro seguro estaría con otra persona – dijo Nicky de malaleche.

Q tengo de malo yo? – pregunto Lupin una cara de bravo fingida.

Nada – contesto rápidamente - no se vale q me mires así, no puedo expresarme libremente –

Aja, así q tampoco puedo mirarte –

Deja ya! Es q no me gustan las sorpresas y no me gusta tener q adivinar q diablos estas pensando pq soy muy mala en eso –

Si, se nota –

Perdón? –

Además de q la paciencia no es una virtud tuya –

Bueno pues algunas veces si y… tu eres muy bueno evadiendo preguntas y… mira ya empezaste a caminar de nuevo –

Ya llegamos, dame tu mano… no me mires así q no te voy a morder "por lo menos por ahora" pensó entre risas.

Ok, espero q valga la pena – dijo prestándole su mano – pero la quiero de vuelta creo q me haría mucha falta –

En serio, creo q las manos están sobrevaluadas… además es la izquierda –

Si soy zurda y… no veo nada! – se quejo.

Yo te guió, solo no me sueltes… aquí hay una pared y por acá vamos a subir –

Genial! vamos a escalar y a oscuras – dijo la chica mientras palpaba la superficie – como es q ves algo? -

Tengo mi visión algo desarrollada y no exageres no vamos a escalar, hay unas escaleras por aquí – dijo guiándola – cuidado con el… – Demasiado tarde.

Gracias – dijo la chica mientras se sobaba la frente por el golpe q se acababa de dar.

Lo siento, la estoy embarrando es q… yo… –

No te preocupes – contesto la chica tapándole la boca con un dedo, creo q ya veo algo –

Si nos estamos acercando y… bualah! – dijo con un cómico movimiento de manos para señalar.

Bualah? Q te crees mago o q? Y… Uahu! Es increíble… es… es… uahu! –

Es perfecto, lo se y? –

-- --

Nicky? –

Ahora si quieres hablar! No ves q… me quede sin palabras… sh! – dijo sellándole los labios de nuevo, el moreno se limito a rodearla con sus brazos bajo la mirada extrañada de la chica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potter! Potter! POTTER! Mas te vale q ya estés vestido – dijo Lily saliendo del baño cansada de esperar.

Q paciencia la q te mandas! Arruinaste la sorpresa, además ya casi acababa –

Aja… estas bien? – dijo mirándolo con cara de este pobre esta loco – q se supone q es esto? –

Esto… - dijo señalando con sus manos - es una cena romántica… bueno, tanto como cena no, digamos, desayuno romántico pero es q no suena tan bien – dijo el moreno mientras sonreía.

Estas loco! Vamos ya a clase –

Has visto la hora? En 20 minutos sales a descanso de 2 horas… si, conozco tu horario así q no saques argumentos entupidos… esta vez no me puedes decir q no, mira q no desayunaste nada por mi y me sentía bastante culpable –

No se – respondió la pelirroja mirando al suelo mientras luchaba consigo misma para no sonrojarse.

Con eso me conformo… bien por aquí señorita – dijo James corriéndole la silla de una mesa para dos arreglada con girasoles y un mantel amarillo claro. El chico vestía una camiseta blanco mango corta de abrochar y un pantalón ceñido q le sentaba muy bien.

Bueno para comenzar tenemos panqueques, jugo? Yogurt? Milo? Frutas? –

Q pasa? No te preocupes por morir envenenada, no lo hice yo, me limite a traerlo de la cocina… vamos prueba un poco –

"debo estar loca" no tengo cubiertos –

Ah! Claro… – James se paro aceleradamente – cubiertos, cubiertos… eh… los perdí… pero ya vengo, solo no te –

Estaba bromeando, calma, los tengo acá – dijo sonriendo mientras se los mostraba – Q nadie te vea o podrían creer q James Potter esta nervioso –

Si – se limito a contestar James mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Esta muy bueno! –

Me alegra q te guste – sonrió y suspiro aliviado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oye préstame una toalla, tengo frió – grito Samy quien no podía contenerse mas.

Yo te puedo dar calor nena –

No bromees conmigo enserio me estoy congelando y – pero fue callada por una toalla q le cayo justo encima.

Contenta? –

Pues no! La verdad odio este color y no se si te fijaste pero esta toalla es casi como un pañuelo –

En serio? No lo sabia – dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente – eh! mira lo q halle esto si te gustara.

Una bata le cayó del cielo.

Muchísimo mejor – contesto la chica mientras se la ponía – estas presentable? –

Yo siempre –

Uich! Voy a salir – advirtió la chica y abrió la puerta poco a poco –

Me mata la expectativa – dijo en tono ironico Sirius mirando hacia la puerta.

Si yo tampoco puedo esperar – contesto la chica sonriéndose y mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma coqueta mientras quedaba a la vista del chico.

Sirius se quedo callado, pero su cara lo decía todo, igual y no demoro en reaccionar.

Sabes, esta es una fantasía hecha realidad, bueno primero en una bata como esa – decía mientras le miraba las piernas – y luego sin nada – dijo mirándola a la cara.

La chica dio unos pasos y quedo muy cerca de el.

Tu tampoco estas nada mal – dijo mientras recorría con un dedo el abdomen del chico y acababa justo donde comenzaba la toalla. El no se hizo de esperar y se acerco mas a ella colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Asi no… ven – dijo ella con voz provocativa mientras tomaba las manos de el entre las suyas y se acercaba mas a el y mas quedando este arrinconado contra la pared, después lentamente se acerco a su oreja y cuello y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. En ese momento fue cuando sirius se perdió y todos sus sentidos se descontrolaron.

"Ya lo voy a lograr, lastima" la chica se apoyo totalmente en sirius, escuchando un jadeo por parte de el y sonriendo para si misma al sentir como se le levantaba el animo al chico; duro unos segundos mas así y se alejo, cortando todo repentinamente.

Eso fue sencillo, hombres: mentes simples – dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda dejando a un Sirius bastante cabreado por no decir mas.

--------------------------------------------

Les gusto, lo odiaron, lo q sea, cuéntenmen sus opiniones, vamos q no es tan difícil solo toma dos minutitos de tu tiempo y haces una niña feliz. Escribiré pronto así sea solo para mi, eso sonó patético, bueno el hecho es q esta historia si la acabo. Besos. Selene Millar.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Q mas? Bueno tengo q advertir q este cap esta corto, lo se, pero ya tengo algunos planes e ideas de lo q quiero poner después y tenia q acabar acá, por otro lado creo q el próximo cap estará muy pronto así q no se pueden quejar. Tampoco podían faltar las gracias a todos los q me han dejado review, los quiero un montón.

**Cuando las cosas están mal…**

**Siempre pueden ponerse peor.**

Remus y Nichole estaban ante la mejor vista q se podía conseguir en el colegio o por lo menos la mejor q los merodeadores habían descubierto y eso es mucho decir; era una especie de balcón natural, entre las rocas del castillo una parte no habilitada con una vista espectacular del lago y el bosque q a esa hora tenia la iluminación perfecta por el sol, con unos rayos dorados reflejados en las cosas, era mágico.

Lo es –

Como? – le susurro Remus al oído.

Es perfecto –

Incluida la compañía? –

Pues… haber… puedo pensarlo? – dijo sonriéndose.

Me encanta verte reír –

Si? Cualquiera q escuche diría q me has visto mucho –

Remus subió los ojos en señal de cansancio "q es q esta niña no entiende nada o es en verdad muy mala"

Déjame aclararte algo, claro q me se tu nombre, se como te dicen tus amigas, tu papa, se tu "papel en el grupo", me encanta la forma en q te ríes, la pasión con q hablas, la forma en q caminas, como estas siempre para todos, como te ves enojada, se cuando estas triste y créeme q daría mi vida por evitarlo… pq no ves q me encantas, me gustas, me fascinas, me tramas – dijo Remus mirándola fijamente a los ojos; se callo esperaba una respuesta y no quería presionarla pero ella solo sonrió y cayo desmayada, bueno cayo cayo no, pq el chico la atrapo en el aire.

El chico la miro preocupado pero la cara de ella solo reflejaba alegría, brillaba, Merlín era tan linda, le miraba su cara, le aparto un mechón de su frente y se acerco a sus labios, le dio un beso dulce y suave. "jejeje no puedo evitar reírme, una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía q así la iba a despertar, muy a lo bella durmiente la verdad, jeje, creo q mejor la llevo a otro lado" pensaba el chico mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el baño de la habitación de las chicas.

JODER NENA! Q te has creído! – dijo Sirius recibiendo una mirada incrédula por parte de la chica – pues si, eso no se hace – continuo el moreno.

Haber… lo dices tu, el q ha jugado con todas las niñas del colegio sin importarle nada mas q satisfacer sus necesidades –

Celosa Smith? – dijo el moreno levantando una ceja.

No lo entiendes verdad! Ah! –

A es q era una lección? Jajaja… funciono? Cual era tu punto? No, ya se, era un experimento científico verdad? Algo por el bien de la humanidad – respondió Sirius sarcástico.

Dudo q algo q te involucre a ti sea bueno para la humanidad, eres un imbecil BLACK –

Si claro te aseguro q eso no era lo q estabas pensando minutos antes… por cierto – dijo como quien comenta el clima – se nota tu experiencia, es mucha verdad? – pero no pudo comentar mas por el puño q le pego Samy en toda la cara.

No te atrevas nunca a volver a decirme así – dijo la chica seria con una mirada de rencor q mataría a cualquiera.

Sirius agacho la mirada y se toco con la mano el sitio en q había recibido el golpe, se acerco al lavamanos y se echo agua en la cara, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba despejarse.

Samy se sentó en la tasa, tenia ambos puños apretados, no podía llorar, no podía permitírselo, pero sus ojos opinaban otra cosa, eran una prisión insegura para las lagrimas q de ellos intentaban salir y una de ellas solo una de ellas rodó por su mejilla, rápidamente la chica se la limpio con una mano, no quería ser vista "pq las mujeres somos tan sensibles, maldita sea" pensó con tristeza.

Sirius la vio, aunque fingió no haberlo hecho, si antes se había sentido mal, ahora sentía punzadas en su estomago, dolor de cabeza y hasta ganas de vomitar, no podía sentirse peor consigo mismo; de repente sin saber lo q hacia y sin pensarlo, se paro al frente de ella.

Lo siento – dijo sentado en sus pies para quedar a la misma altura q ella.

La chica lo miro por unos segundos y otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

"Pq a mi" pensaba la chica mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos.

Es mi culpa – dijo Sirius más para si mismo q otra cosa.

Si lo es, no pudiste encontrar una forma mas sutil de decirme perra – dijo la chica llenándose de rabia de nuevo.

Lo siento – repitió mirándola a los ojos, se notaba q era de verdad y ella le creía.

Ha!... duele, sabes? Ha! Aunque no lo creas algunos tenemos corazón y sentimientos, no todos son como tu Black –

No me digas así – dijo el moreno cambiando la mirada dulce y de remordimiento por una dura y fría.

La chica lo noto y se quedo callada. Sus miradas se cruzaron y fue como si una tregua hubiera sido pactada. El problema era q la chica pasaba del estado de rabia al de tristeza y las lagrimas pronto volverían a brotar, ella lo sabia y se odiaba por ello.

Ven acá – dijo el chico jalándola de modo q quedaran los dos sentados en el suelo, le paso un brazo por encima y se quedaron así sentados por un buen rato.

Sabes yo también lo siento – dijo la chica después de un largo rato rompiendo el silencio – no debería haberlo hecho… y menos tan bien – dijo esto ultimo entre risas – en serioo! creo q todavía necesitas una ducha fría –

Boba – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

Bueno ahora hablando en serio tenemos q pensar como salir de aquí, creo q no podremos pasar mucho tiempo aquí encerrados sin terminar matándonos –

O haciéndolo… ups, no me mires así, ya entiendo, todavía no estamos para esas bromas verdad? – una sonrisa de medio lado del chico.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, James… te traje algo –

Mirada incrédula de la pelirroja – no piensas abrir? –

No dejemos así, no demora en irse – respondió James.

James no me voy a ir, se q estas hay –

Aja – contesto la pelirroja.

No me demoro nada – dijo James corriendo hacia la puerta.

Escucha Kate estoy ocupado –

Si? Q haces? Con quien estas? –

Con nadie, lo q pasa es q no… -

Hay Jamsie, solo quería decirte q la pase de maravilla la otra noche – dijo mientras le robaba un beso al moreno.

James se separo rápidamente de la chica – Vete si, ahora no puedo hablar –

Claro – dijo Kate con resentimiento en la voz mientras daba la vuelta.

Con nadie verdad? No te preocupes, ve por ella, yo ya me voy – dijo Lily q había escuchado toda la conversación y salía del cuarto.

Lily, no es así yo… –

Si eso es cuando quieres a alguien no me imagino cuando lo odias y pensar q… - no termino la frase.

Lily yo… - dijo James con cara de arrepentimiento pero realmente la había embarrado y en grande.

NO me hables! - "ja y yo q lo estaba pensando, tonta" Lily salio de la pieza corriendo y entro a la suya cerrando la puerta tras de si "pq a mi" pensaba mientras se tiraba en la cama a llorar un rato, paso unos minutos así, se lleno de ira, cogio una almohada y pego un grito horrible mientras se tapaba la cara con ella, para luego comenzar a darle puños, no podía creer q fuera tan estupida, q le hubiera creído.

Escuchaste eso? – dijo Samy.

Si q fue? – contesto Sirius.

No se… HOLA! Alguien? Cualquiera? – Grito la chica.

Samy? Uh! Sirius! – exclamo la pelirroja acordándose del moreno, se paro rápidamente, quito el hechizo y abrió la puerta.

LILY! – gritó samy mientras se le tiraba a los brazos – gracias niña te adoro y… - dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja – q te paso? – dijo abrazándola de nuevo haciendo q lily volviera a llorar.

Soy una tonta! Soy una tonta! – dijo entre lagrimas.

Ya q no es tan grave q nos hallas dejado encerrados – intervino el moreno.

Ah? – pregunto Lily mirando extrañada a Sirius.

No le hagas caso – contesto samy mientras miraba a sirius – hombres! Cariño q te paso? – le pregunto de nuevo a Lily.

Pq no te sientas Lily – volvió a hablar Sirius.

Si tienes razón, ven – dijo Samy cogiendo de una mano a Lily y llevándola a la cama, mientras se quedaba abrazada a ella, sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama, estaban acomodandonsen cuando justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta por una patada.

Remus? – exclamo Sirius.

Nicky! – exclamaron Lily y Samy mientras se paraban corriendo hacia ella.

Q paso? –

Seria mejor q me dieran espacio, pesa! –

Claro – contestaron las chicas abriendo camino para q Remus pudiera pasar y la colocara en la cama.

Q le hiciste? – salto Samy encima de Remus.

Nada, solo, yo no se – dijo mientras miraba a su chica acostada en la cama, parecía un angelito q simplemente estuviera durmiendo.

Tuvo una fuerte emoción? – pregunto Lily.

Si, o podría decirse – respondió Remus ignorando las miradas asesinas de Samy.

No de nuevo! –

Ya había pasado? – intervino Sirius.

Si algunas veces, es cuando tiene una felicidad muy inmensa o muchísima rabia, le he dicho q eso no es normal, por favor quien tiene esas reacciones, solo ella –

Cual de las dos fue? – pregunto de nuevo Sirius.

Por la carita q tiene – dijo Lily corriéndole un mechón de pelo de la cara diría q la primera, esta sonriente – dijo mirando suspicaz a Remus q no pudo evitar sonreír.

La encontraste así? – pregunto Samy.

No, yo estaba con ella – dijo Remus sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Bueno chicos, no es por nada pero creo q mejor se van – siguió Samy.

Pq? – dijo Sirius con carita de niño al q le quietan un dulce.

Samy tiene razón esto es cosa de niñas, tenemos mucho q hablar – dijo la pelirroja interrogando con la mirada a Samy, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada de q tu tampoco te escapas.

Pero… - dijo Remus q ya se había sentado al lado de Nicky.

Nada de peros – dijo Lily – nosotras la cuidaremos, seguro esta bien, ya te contara luego, haber… - pero los chicos no parecían dispuestos a irsen por lo q el genio de la pelirroja se salio y los empujo fuera del cuarto casi dejando sin nada a sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y esa… eh… pinta? – dijo Remus en son de burla.

Si y que pasa con la bella durmiente? –

Remus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Sirius le pidió una explicación con la mirada.

Nada solo q no lo es, créeme – respondió el chico dejando aun mas confundido a su amigo.

Menos mal la sala común esta vacía – comento Remus mientras la miraba – clases –

Lo dices por mi! Ja… ya tuve q enfrentarme a una sala común llena de mujeres… y hombres… con esta misma toalla –

Bromeas ¿no? –

No, es mas esto me acuerda q tengo q matar a James – dijo Sirius mientras esperaba q Remus abriera la puerta.

JAMES! – entro gritando el moreno.

El chico en cuestión se encontraba haciendo kickboxing con las almohadas.

Q diablos paso? –

La cague… y mucho – dijo mientras continuaba su "ejercicio".

----------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero q le halla gustado, ya se q algunos me van a querer acabar por James y Lily pero todavia no los podia unir, no tan facil; por otro lado ycomo siempre espero sus opiniones, besos. Selene Miller


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! Como están? Yo por aquí muy aburridita, bueno mucho tampoco pero lo suficiente para no tener ganas de escribir (como ustedes mismos pudieron notar) es q no recibí y ni un review, ni uno solito, entonces no quise ni acercarme a Word (al computador si, q tampoco estoy loca), aunque si pensé mucho en la historia, es q no lo puedo evitar y hoy Junio 20 decidí continuarla, espero tener rr para este cap, q si no, no me inspiro, espero q les guste, ya se q me van a pelear por una pequeña cosita pero bueno de eso hablamos abajo.

**LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS**

Crees q?

Nooooo! noo! No? –

Será? No, no creo, pero – Lily

Se lo contó, se lo contó! Jajajaja – Samy

Q? – pregunto Lily.

Solo q… jajajaja… cayo desmayada… jajajaja – decía entre risas Samy.

Si, jajaja… pobrecita… jajajajaja – respondía la pelirroja ahogándose por la risa también.

Tenemos q despertarla, le va a dar algo cuando… jajajaja – dijo la pelirroja después de unos minutos de risa – tienes las gotas? –

Si creo q están por acá – dijo empezando a revolver el baúl de la mona, varias prendas salían volando, para caer al suelo del cuarto mientras Lily mediante hechizos intentaba ponerlas en orden.

Para q me molesto – dijo resignada la pelirroja al ver como la morena continuaba su búsqueda con el siguiente baúl.

Eureka! Lo tengo –

Haber dame – dijo Lily.

Ya, yo lo haré – le dijo a la pelirroja mientras esta alzaba los ojos divertida y le daba espacio en la cama.

Después de unos minutos de haberle dado tres gotas debajo de la lengua una sonriente Nicky abrió los ojos con sueño.

Pq me levantan! Esta oscuro! Malas – dijo mientras les daba la espalda intentando volverse a dormir –

No no no, señorita q ni siquiera hemos almorzado, hay sol! –

Coooomiiiidaaaa? – dijo entre un bostezo gigante la mona – ah! Estaba soñando tan rico, pq me levantan! –

Si! Y q soñabas? – pregunto con malicia Lily.

De casualidad con cierto hembro de ojos miel? – siguió Samy.

Eh… yo ni se… pero era feliz… ah! –

Cariño! No estabas durmiendo, te desmayaste –

QUE? estas bromeando verdad? –

Uhm, no – respondió la morena mientras hacia gestos.

Pq a mi! Y esta vez pq fue! No lo soporto! Díganme q estaban conmigo si? – dijo la mona poniendo carita de sufrimiento y mirando alternativamente a una y otra.

Eh… hay niña – comenzó Lily.

Digan q si! – dijo la mona elevando la voz.

Si – respondió automáticamente Samy q recibió una mirada airada de Lily.

Ok – suspiro Nicky - y pq fue? – dijo recuperando su voz natural.

Tu dijiste q respondiera q si – aclaro Samy.

No fue así? –

No, nosotras no estábamos, llegaste con Remus y… LA PERDEMOS DE NUEVO! – grito Lily.

Cariño, quédate conmigo, NICKY MIRAME A LOS OJOS! –

Nicky respira, cuenta conmigo… eso es, ya vez… esa es mi niña – dijo orgullosa Samy viendo como la mona se recuperaba y sus ojos dejaban esa apariencia cristalina de ojos de muñeca.

Pq a mi? Q hice niñas? Q hice, no me acuerdo de nada, nadita, nada de nada, hay merlín y si, y si? NOOOO! – Samy q la escuchaba comenzó con una pequeña risa q intentaba controlar – muy chistoso no? Ah! Ahora tu también Lily, gracias valientes amigas – dijo la mona mientras se ocultaba bajo el tendido de la cama.

Nicky! Ya era hora ¿no? Además no pudo salir tan mal – dijo la morena.

Me desmaye – respondió la voz ahogada de la mona.

Si, pero te ves muy linda desmayada, y se veían tan bien, tu en sus brazos, todo recién casados o como un bombero salvando a – dijo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por Nicky.

Me cargo? Quiero q me trague la tierra! Si estoy pesando mas q nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca –

Nunca q cariño? – pregunto Lily.

Nunca mas saldré de este cuarto – dijo con tono resuelto la mona.

Lily y Samy cruzaron una mirada.

Uno, dos, ya – grito Samy esto ultimo mientras se tiraban encima de Nicky y comenzaban a hacerle cosquillas.

No! Cosquillas no, no se vale – dijo Nicky saliendo dentro de las cobijas como pudo y tirándoles almohadazos a las chicas.

Escucharon algo? – pregunto Lily mientras esquivaba una almohada y le pegaba con otra a Samy.

Si claro, la vieja táctica de distraer al enemigo – dijo Nicky mientras lograba darle a la pelirroja en toda la cara.

Q era enserio – se defendió Lily – pero ya veras – y la guerra continuo entre risas y golpes.

Ah! No puedo mas! – dijo Nicky

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo… quede exhausta! – dijo Lily dando un resoplido y cayendo boca abajo a la cama

Si este es el mayor deporte, en serio deberían establecerlo – dijo Nicky – sirve para la coordinación, ejercitas las manos, los pies también cuando huyes… y creo q es el mejor ejercicio para los abdominales cuando ríes… en serio hacer esto todos los días y uh… este es mi ejercicio favorito – dijo decidida mientras se lanzaba a la cama.

Si lo se, quedas cargada de energía – dijo Samy mientras sostenía una almohada por encima de su cabeza – mucha la verdad – termino mientras tiraba el cojín hacia la puerta del baño – para después quedarse desconcertada mirando el sitio en el q segundos antes había aterrizado el cojín – niñas juraría q, no imposible – se dijo a si misma.

Niñas q tal les suena almorzare en el cuarto? Hace mucho no lo hacemos – dijo Lily con una sonrisa gigante.

Me apunto, y créeme q lo seguiremos haciendo pq yo nunca mas voy a salir… si todavía pienso eso! –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos después bajaban las escaleras de la torre las tres griffyns intentando pasar desapercibidas y sobretodo no cruzarse con los merodeadores. Lograron llegar a las cocinas y cogieron todo lo podían q era mucho pq cada una tenia un canasto para la ocasiones.

Lily creo q te pasaste – dijo Samy viendo a su amiga.

Si Lils tampoco podías acabar con todo –

Q tal! – dijo haciendo se la digna – me lo dicen, la "estoy mas pesada q nunca" y la "me puedes llevar esto, ah! Y esto y esto pq no me mete"- dijo la pelirroja imitando perfectamente a sus amigas q soltaron la risa inmediatamente.

Y esa felicidad? – Sirius acababa de ver a las niñas.

Y donde estaba Sirius estaba – Lily – dijo James sobresaltado haciendo q la risa de la chica se apagara por un momento para luego ser sustituida por una gran sonrisa falsa e hipócrita al mejor estilo de Lily.

Nicky dejo caer el canasto mientras Remus gritaba – NO DE NUEVO – atrayendo la atención de todos.

Como q no de nuevo? – exclamo la mona furiosa – ni q me hubiera pasado muchas veces, ya ves no soy tan sensible a todo, q me creíste q no podría ni verte, pues no, no me da pena, deberías madurar, RESULTA Q EL CANASTO ESA Y SE SI VENIA UNA PELEA POTTER LILY QUERIA VERLA BIEN! – dijo la mona exaltada, recogió su canasto y empezó a caminar con mucho porte y estilo, se volteo a unos pasos, miro a los chicos y dijo – nos vemos… eh… déjame pensarlo… nunca – dijo mientras se alejaba totalmente del sitio.

Nicky? – dijo Samy mientras la veía alejarse.

Si ella es la dulce – dijo Lily mirando preocupada el pasadizo por el q acababa de pasar su amiga.

Si, yo se, eso es típico de Samantha, pero la mona? – dijo Sirius.

Pues me alegro q vaya aprendiendo, estoy tan orgullosa… es gracias a los buenos ejemplos claro esta – dijo sonriendo la morena.

Supongo q tenemos q irnos chicos – dijo Lily sonriéndoles – nos vemos luego… se cuidan –

Y a esta q le paso? – le pregunto Sirius a Remus.

Ni me preguntes yo ya no entiendo nada – exclamo desesperado mientas literalmente se agarraba de los pelos.

Samy miro a Lily extrañada y se rió, si alguien sabia lo q hacia era esa pelirroja, claro q ella también tenia q despedirse, no seria correcto no hacerlo, se acerca lamiéndose los labios y con paso decidido a Sirius q instintivamente dio unos pasos para atrás causando la risa de la morena y la ultima palabra q resonó por el corredor fue – Hombres! –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las tres chicas volvieron a su habitación y comenzaron a comer como si se les fuera la vida en ello, comenzaron despacio como siempre mientras cogian ritmo y empezaban a devorar, todas sufrían de antojos y comían muchísimo para ser mujeres al igual q mas rápido q la mayoría, parecían entrenadas y todas lo hacían por igual.

Lily q pas…? – dijo Samy quien no se podía resistir.

No hablar… comiendo – dijo Lily entre masticadas.

Hm… - señalaba la mona – aja – un intento de sonrisa q daba a entender en su lenguaje (si, también lo tenían) gracias por desocupar una mano para pasarme la salsa, sos lo mejor.

Minutos después cuando la mayoría de las cosas estaban terminadas…

Vas a acabar esa torta? – le pregunto Samy a Nicky.

No estoy muy gorda – dijo la mona causando sonrisas de las otras chicas, en realidad no era muy gorda pero por ser la menos activa, ya q Samy era deportista y Lily encontraba tiempo para todo y vivía de un lado para otro, para Nicky el ritmo de comida la perjudicaba mas q a las demás así q estaba con unos kilitos de mas y es q también tenia la desventaja de ser bajita a diferencia de las oras chicas en especial Samy q eran altas.

Linda, creo q exageraste con Remus no te parece? – dijo Lily.

Yo no quería, como se me ocurre soy una tonta! –

Jajaja… a mi me pareció divertido además el chico entenderá q estas loca por el –

NO! Insisto pq estas cosas tienen q pasarme a mi –

Me pregunto q te dijo – dijo la pelirroja.

Pero si se quedo calladito nosotras vimos – contesto Samy.

No ahora, cuando, pues ya sabes cuando –

De seguro el discurso de seamos amigos o… y si me desmaye antes?... no puedo mas necesito un cambio de tema y rápido, miren q estoy delicada –

LILY SAMY – gritaron las chicas al tiempo y respectivamente.

Samy estaba encerrada en un baño con Sirius con nada mas q una toalla – dijo Lily casi sin respirar, mientras Nicky volteaba la cara hacia la morena y esta miraba al techo.

Si lo pones así… jajajaja… además yo no soy la q entro al cuarto llorando, q te hizo Potter q te juro lo mato – contesto Samy.

Nada, por favor, Potter cuando me ha afectado, solo q estoy en mis días y nada, me puse de llorona – recibió una mirada de si claro, ya te creí por parte de las otras chicas.

En serio niñas dejen así – dijo con una mirada de casi suplica.

Claro! Aprovéchense de mi! – exclamo Samy teatralmente.

Vamos Samy, cuenta , cuenta, q paso? –

Esta bien pero necesito helado –

Si! –

En realidad no fue mucho – dijo mirando el techo y cogiendo una gran cucharada de helado – me levante, entre al baño me metí a la ducha y estaba en esas cuando se abrió la puerta y escuche algo, pensé q eras tu o Lily así q asome mi linda cabeza y uuuuuuuaaaauuuuu estaba Sirius en toalla, no puedo negar q se veía mas q bien –

Si eso si – dijo entre risitas la pelirroja - casi como James – continuo inconscientemente ganándose dos miradas asustadas de las chicas.

No me importa lo q digas, como q casi como Potter acaso ya lo viste? – pregunto Samy.

Q hubiera dicho Potter, dijo James q no la oíste, es grave – dijo Nicky.

NINAS! – dijo mientras las abrazaba – tengo q contarles algo, me van a matar, pero es como q… pues de pronto… loqpasaesqmegustaJamesbuenoPotterelimbecilese – dijo Lily de carrera después de darle mil vueltas al asunto y sin soltar a sus amigas del abrazo.

Las chicas soltaron la risa, cosa q no le causo gracia a Lily.

Niñas q es enserio, estoy loca verdad? –

Bueno, admitirlo es el primer paso –

Tenemos q hacer algo para q se me quite, igual y será pasajero o algo así, además q lo de las toallas afecta, no crean, q no soy de piedra –

Cariño tenemos q decirte algo – comenzó Samy.

Tu quieres a Potter desde hace uf! Muchísimo tiempo – termino Nicky.

Y pq nadie me dijo a mi? Pensé q era un gran descubrimiento por fin entendía, pues ya saben… y pq no me dijeron? Debería ser la primera en saberlo, me parece el colmo –

Yo juraba q sabias – contesto Samy.

Tenias q enterarte tu solita q o sino nos matabas –

No es tan malo verdad, en unos días podré olvidarlo, es como en AA lo primero es admitirlo de hay para adelante todo es fácil – dijo Lily segura de si misma, aunque jil a misma Lily se creía.

Niñas, Remus también estaba en toalla? Pq de ser así, esa fue la causa del desmayo no? –

No, no lo estaba –

Pq me pierdo todo lo bueno? – dijo la mona mientras hacia pucheros.

Eh… este… no es por nada pero… no quiero ir a clases – dijo la pelirroja.

GENIAL! – grito la morena - podemos salir a relajarnos, o jugar algo, o caminar o tirarnos por hay, q rico! –

Acepto! Creo q hoy no será un día de clases – dijo la mona.

Se supone q deben llevarme la contraria si me siguen la cuerda pues… ah! Q diablos… q importa… nada de clases por un día, q puede pasar? – dijo Lily.

Si, Dumbly nos quiere mucho, no creo q halla problema, además siempre esta el desmayo de Nicky, es una excusa perfecta –

Claro, úsame – dijo sonriendo la mona y mirando por la ventana – ya todos están entrando de nuevo – les dijo a las chicas – otra jornada de clases a la q no iremos, se siente bien no? –

Si! – contestaron al tiempo las otras dos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Bueno, no se q tal les parezca un cap del lado de las chicas y en el q casi no asas nada, solo unas conversaciones, pero ya saben q si no les gusta me lo dicen, así de sencillo, el hecho es q a mi me gusta y ya q nadie me escribió no pude preguntarlo… por otro lado les cuento q cumplo añitos este 24, el sábado y el mejor regalo seria q si te pasaste por la historia me dejes un rr, please, q no os cuesta nada, con un "estuvo bien" me conformo y el próximo cap (q no esta escrito, depende de las ganas y las ganas dependen de los rr) se llamara "EL TRIO MARAVILLA" adivinen de quien va a ser… bueno mucha suerte y los quiero un montón


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Un capitulo mas de estos chicos q tanto amamos, q lo disfruten. Creo q voy a seguir colocando frasecitas q ido coleccionando, son de todo, serias, tristes, irónicas, reales, locas, descabelladas, bueno ustedes lo verán, espero les gusten.

_"**Estupidez: Hacer siempre las mismas cosas esperando q las cosas cambien"**_

**EL TRIO MARAVILLA**

La cague y mucho – dijo James mientras continuaba su "ejercicio".

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas y se fueron a atacar junto a James el improvisado saco de boxeo.

Saben q seria bueno… ah… - suspiro - no mejor no les digo… - continuo Sirius creando expectativa.

Habla… – dijo Remus sonriendo picaramente – sabes q quieres hacerlo -

Deberíamos ir a verlas, ya saben a las chicas – dijo el moreno siempre tan rogado.

Si claro… voy me acerco a la puerta y le digo "hola pelirroja soy James puede pasar" –

No me refiero a eso… dije verlas… eh… ya saben –

ESPIARLAS! – gritaron los dos chicos al unísono.

Sirius se quedo callado y dio una vuelta en la habitación mientras los otros asimilaban sus palabras.

"Después de todo quiero ver como esta Nicky q dejarla desmayada no fue lo mejor… pero q estoy pensando" se recriminaba Remus a si mismo - Me apunto – dijo sin darle mas vueltas al asunto y quedando mas sorprendido de lo dicho el mismo q los otros chicos.

Sirius se volteo sonriente – Remus Lupin de todos menos de ti me esperaba eso, nos estas corrompiendo, q yo solo bromeaba – dijo el morenazo en tono serio.

James también se le unió – si como te puedes tomar semejante sugerencia en serio, pena de ti – dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa por la colorada cara de Remus en ese momento.

Sin burlas q no voy – dijo agachando la cabeza el lobito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oye… shhhhhh! –

Auh! –

Shhhh…. Q nos van a oír! –

Me pisaron! Ah! –

Pues si no mueves tus pies nos van a ver pq… - silencio sepulcral, la pelirroja los estaba mirando, bueno no exactamente a ellos, examinaba el lugar donde segundos antes Remus había pisado a Sirius. Y es q así era, los chicos estaban en el cuarto de las mujeres, mas precisamente acababan de entrar por el baño para encontrar a las niñas en plena pelea de almohadas.

Un sueño hecho realidad no? – dijo Sirius mientras volvían sus pasos al baño – bueno falta q estén en baby dolls pero igual… y si ahora se emborrachan? – dijo poniendo carita de ilusión.

Quédate esperando… - dijo Remus mirando al techo - bueno ya sabemos q todos no podemos salir al tiempo, la capa ya no nos alcanza… q tal si nos turnamos y luego nos contamos de q hablan –

Yo primero – dijo levantando la mano - préstame la capa – dijo Sirius mientras extendía las manos y se cubría con una flameante capa de invisibilidad q ellos cuidaban como su máximo tesoro.

Sirius se cubrió y salio, las chicas seguían en las mismas.

Creo no podremos averiguar ningún chisme. Claro q… se están cansando… eso es… hora de las confesiones – pensaba el moreno mientras las niñas caían rendidas en la cama y justo cuando creía q empezarían a hablar Samy tiro una almohada al lugar exacto donde el se encontraba y fue gracias a sus reflejos q pudo evitarla, pero se le alcanzo a ver un pedazo de su tennis y termino dejando a la morena confundida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos después los merodeadores bajaban las escaleras de la torre detrás de las tres griffyns q se sentían felices aunque algo extrañadas de no encontrárselos en el camino. Ellos no entraron a las cocinas pero si se quedaron disimuladamente esperándolas para q pareciera coincidencia, mientras Sirius les contaba lo poco q había oído a los demás.

Las chicas llegaban muertas de la risa al pasadillo por el q ellos sabían ellas tenían q volver y en el q esperaban ansiosos, James de tanto pasar por la misma parte pronto formaría un hueco en el suelo, Remus intentaba leer un libro, intentaba pq le era imposible pensar en algo diferente a Nicky, Sirius por su parte se había sentado contra la pared y se dedicaba a sonreírle a las chicas q pasaban y a evitar q Peeves les hiciera alguna broma.

Y esa felicidad? – Sirius acababa de ver a las niñas.

Y donde estaba Sirius estaba – Lily – dijo James sobresaltado haciendo q la risa de la chica se apagara por un momento para luego ser sustituida por una gran sonrisa falsa e hipócrita al mejor estilo de Lily.

Nicky dejo caer el canasto mientras Remus gritaba – NO DE NUEVO! – atrayendo la atención de todos.

Como q no de nuevo? – exclamo la mona furiosa – ni q me hubiera pasado muchas veces, ya ves, no soy tan sensible a todo, q me creíste q no podría ni verte, pues no, no me da pena, deberías madurar, RESULTA Q EL CANASTO PESA Y SE SI VENIA UNA PELEA POTTER LILY QUERIA VERLA BIEN! – dijo la mona exaltada, recogió su canasto y empezó a caminar con mucho porte y estilo, se volteo a unos pasos, miro a los chicos y dijo – nos vemos… eh… déjame pensarlo… nunca – alejándose totalmente del sitio.

Nicky? – dijo Samy mientras la veía alejarse.

Si ella es la dulce – dijo Lily mirando preocupada el pasadizo por el q acababa de pasar su amiga.

Si, yo se, eso es típico de Samantha, pero la mona? – dijo Sirius.

Pues me alegro q vaya aprendiendo, estoy tan orgullosa… es gracias a los buenos ejemplos claro esta – dijo sonriendo la morena.

Supongo q tenemos q irnos chicos – dijo Lily sonriéndoles – nos vemos luego… se cuidan –

Y a esta q le paso? – pregunto Sirius a Remus enarcando una ceja.

Ni me preguntes yo ya no entiendo nada – exclamo desesperado mientas literalmente se agarraba de los pelos.

Samy miro a Lily extrañada y se rió, si alguien sabia lo q hacia era esa pelirroja, claro q ella también tenia q despedirse, no seria correcto no hacerlo, se acerca lamiéndose los labios y con paso decidido hacia Sirius q instintivamente dio unos pasos para atrás causando la risa de la morena y la ultima palabra q resonó por el corredor fue – Hombres! –

Y estas locas q? –

No se creo q nos perdimos de algo –

Pero… yo q hice? – Pregunto Remus en voz alta – tengo q averiguarlo – sin pensarlo mucho se fue siguiendo a la morena q se acababa de alejar.

Vamos? –

Obvio q vamos – respondió Sirius la pregunta de James con solo una mirada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desaparecieron –

Todos sabemos q eso no es posible, probaste el pasadizo –

Si, y eso ya era bastante raro pq no creo q alguien mas q nosotros lo conozca –

Será q conocen mas q nosotros – dijo como quien piensa algo importante – no! – se respondió a si mismo.

No! – respondieron todos al tiempo – imposible – completo Sirius.

Vamos al cuarto? –

James desde cuando piensas todo tanto – pregunto Sirius preocupado.

Desde q una pelirroja con instintos homicidas, no me grito, pego, hechizo… y en cambio me sonrió… no es nada bueno – Sirius asintió.

Siguieron andando por los pasillos hasta q se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

Sangre sucia, traidora a la sangre y pobretona – nombraba Snape mirando por el final de pasillo mientras hacia cara de asco. No era muy difícil adivinar quienes acababan de pasar.

Como es eso? – se acerco James por detrás haciendo saltar al muchacho.

Apuesto q no eres capaz de volver a decir eso – Sirius.

Ni siquiera se los dice a la cara pq sabe q lo q le pasaría – Remus.

Snape empezó a retroceder sacando la varilla en alto, no era tonto sabia contar y tres contra uno, en especial esos tres, podía darse por muerto.

Pero miren ahora se quiere ir… si tan solo estamos conversando – dijo Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta con un hechizo silencioso.

Pero el cerrar de la puerta le llamo la atención a la profesora Stewars q pasaba por el pasillo y entro a revisar – Buenas tardes – dijo con una mirada fría mientras inspeccionaba toda la habitación con sus ojos y fruncía la boca convirtiéndose esta en tan solo un delgada línea.

Los chicos guardaron sus varitas rápidamente, gesto q no paso desapercibido para la profesora y le devolvieron el saludo todos excepto Snape.

Algún problema, señor Snape, en mi tiempo se saludaba –

Me disculpo, buenas tardes profesora –

James esbozo una sonrisa q fue apagada por una mirada fugaz de la profesora - Pasaba algo?

No profesora – contesto James mientras esta desviaba la mirada al siguiente chico.

Seguros? –

Seguro – contesto Remus esta vez – verdad? – continuo mirando a Snape.

Snape se quedo callado por unos segundos – si nada pasa, yo ya me iba, si me disculpa – dijo haciendo una reverencia y sin esperar respuesta salio de la habitación.

Bueno y q esperan ustedes, a clases, rápido, rápido q ya van tarde! –

Los chicos empezaron a moverse lentamente. Mientras la profesora los seguía con los ojos y los escoltaba hasta q entraron al salón.

Es casi como si nos hubieran entrado a punta de pistola – dijo Sirius en broma a James q se acababa de sentar a su lado.

Además llegamos muy temprano – dijo James viendo el aula todavía vacía de pociones, solo estaba en el escritorio el profesor revolviendo papeles.

Remus ya empezaba a sacar sus cosas cuando el profesor levanto los ojos y los vio.

Pero q agradable sorpresa, llegan temprano –

Como siempre profesor – contesto Sirius sonriendo irónicamente.

Bueno, eso esta muy bien, pq me parece q tendré q separarlos… por alguna extraña razón ustedes siempre llegan ultimo, y los primeros estudiantes nunca ocupan esos puestos aunque yo insista… - dijo enarcando una ceja - es como si fuera solo de ustedes - siguió riéndose y dirigiéndose a los últimos puestos donde siempre se sentaban los merodeadores – creo q hoy cambiaremos la tradición, Remus puede sentarse en esa esquina – dijo señalando la de la primer fila a la derecha – Peter estará en la esquina izquierda – Sirius y James en las esquinas de atrás separados derecha e izquierda, no se preocupen el trabajo de hoy es individual.

Los chicos obligados una vez mas a hacer lo q no querían se separaron, mientras Sirius fingía llorar y les daba abrazos diciéndoles lo mucho q los extrañaría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey nena… si tu – decía Sirius mientras le tocaba el hombro a la chica delante de el.

Ella le se voltio y le sonrió al moreno.

Rota este pergamino hasta Remus, ok? Es importante –

Toda la fila se vio revuelta mientras el papel pasaba de persona a persona hasta llegar al primero en la fila ósea Remus.

"LAS CHICAS NO ESTAN! Estoy preocupado, no creerás q… deja de poner cuidado a clase… hay cosas importantes… responde ya!... y por cierto q estamos haciendo? "

Por el mismo medio en q lo recibió Remus devolvió el mensaje disculpándose con el chico q tenia detrás.

"TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPAN! Pero Snape esta en clase así q… q crees q les paso? Deberíamos buscarlas no?... por otro lado estamos haciendo una poción para heridas y cortadas severas q nos seria muy útil así q intento poner atención"

Hey! Hey! James! – decía el moreno alzando las manos para ser visto.

La chica sentada al lado de James y todo el salón en general escucho pero es q el chico estaba muy "pensativo" – oye – dijo la chica tocándole el hombro – creo q tu amigo te necesita – continuo cuando había captado la atención del chico.

Gracias – dijo James sonriéndole y dejando a la chica apunta de un ataque cardiaco.

Q? –

No están! –

Quienes? –

Sirius empezó a pasarse las manos por el pelo, puso una en la cintura, mando picos, fingió echarse polvo mientras James lo miraba como bicho raro.

Q? –

Las chicas – exclamo Sirius desesperado subiendo el tono de la voz y ganándose una mirada airada de el profesor.

Pq no lo dijiste antes! – el profesor ya no se contento solo con mirar con reproche a los chicos si no q hizo una advertencia para "toda" la clase de q no se podía hablar.

En ese momento el papel de Remus le llego a Sirius q lo leyó, lo arrugo, volviéndolo una bola y lo tiro a James q en ese momento fingía estar atento a clase y le dio en toda la cara, molesto con el moreno abrió el papel y leyó:

"LAS CHICAS NO ESTAN! Estoy preocupado, no creerás q… deja de poner cuidado a clase hay cosas importantes… responde ya!... y por cierto q estamos haciendo? "

"TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPAN! Pero Snape esta en clase así q… q crees q les paso? Deberíamos buscarlas no?... por otro lado estamos haciendo una poción para heridas y cortadas severas q nos seria muy útil así q intento poner atención"

"CUANTO FALTA DE CLASE! Pq un castigo por salirnos solo haría peor la situación y no las podríamos buscar… necesitamos una excusa… y la clase hubiera sido muy útil REMUS pon atención" Sirius.

"Quidditch… tenemos reunión inaplazable… o algo así… el profesor entenderá… donde estarán? " contesto James para luego tirar el papel arrugado fallando y pegándole a un chico sentado antes q Sirius q lo miro con odio.

Si eso es el capitán del equipo – dijo Sirius riéndose y tomando el papel del muchacho mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de disculpa y volvía a su puesto.

Remus estaba mas pendiente de sus amigos q de la clase así q en cuanto Sirius despego sus ojos de la hoja le hizo señas de q se lo tirara, Sirius se lo pensó un segundo y aprovechando q el profesor escribía en el tablero tiro el papel q Remus atrapo perfectamente, leyó y escribió.

"QUE NO SE LES OLVIDA ALGO… yo no soy del equipo! Y si se van yo me tengo q ir también" escribió Remus haciendo dos copias convirtiendo con un hechizo cada una en un avión de papel y mandándolas a volar hacia sus respectivos amigos "PD: así se entregan las cartas"

Los aviones aterrizaron perfectamente al frente de cada chico, aunque causaron un poco de bulla en el salón mientras todos los estudiantes veían como volaban sobre sus cabezas. El profesor se dio cuenta q no había elegido un buen día para dar esa clase y q peor era la idea de separar a los chicos.

Muchachos – dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos incluidos, James q ya estaba contestando algo como "si no estas en el equipo es por tu culpa q nos serias muy útil pero…" y Sirius también se disponía a responder – esta poción es bastante compleja… así q considero q deberían tomar el tiempo q queda para repasar sus instrucciones, aprenderlas y comprenderlas… mañana haremos la practica – todos los estudiantes se quedaron estáticos en sus puestos – así q se pueden ir – termino de explicar el profesor y no necesito mas pq todos empezaron a pararse rápidamente.

Genial! – gritaron a la vez los tres chicos en sus tres esquinas.

Demasiado tiempo juntos – se burlo James mientras recogía sus libros y el avión en el q había escrito.

Se encontraron a las salida del salón, los tres estaban tensos y preocupados, no era para nada normal q las chicas faltaran a clase, es mas eso solo sucedía cuando una de ellas estaba en verdaderos problemas, o estaban en enfermería.

Sirius las mazmorra, Remus la enfermería, yo revisare los terrenos… y Peter ve a buscar los apuntes de esta clase… YA! – dijo viendo como se alejaba - nosotros nos vemos en 20 minutos - dijo James mirando el reloj sacando a relucir sus dotes de liderazgo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por ningún lado –

No aparecen –

No estaban –

Y entonces? –

Pq no se me ocurrió antes – dijo James mientras salía corriendo.

Y ahora… -

EL MAPA! – concluyo Remus corriendo junto con el moreno hacia su cuarto.

---------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo! Se q soy insistente en esto pero PLEASE escríbanme reviews la verdad creo q ya nadie me lee y eso es triste y una niña triste no escribe, así q el propósito de este cap es q me mande un rr con dos sencillas palabras TE LEO no les pido nada mas, obviamente si me quieren dar sus opiniones y contarme sus vidas sus historias, sus impresiones, saludos y etc… etc… pues yo feliz. Otra frase:

_"**Tomorrow I'll Start recycling… my ex deserves a second change"**_

**_Selene Miller_**


	6. El agua sana el alma

Holitas!!!!!! Me extrañaron? Bueno espero q si pq aquí tengo un capitulo mas q espero muchos lean, la historia la había dejado por un… bueno digamos un buen tiempo así q no se q tal les parezca… ya saben como va la histo y si no se acuerdan relean… jejeje… eso hice yo… pero el hecho continuamos con este día, q cada vez se hace mas largo…

"_**Debe haber algo sagrado en la sal esta en las lagrimas, esta en el mar"**_

**EL AGUA SANA EL ALMA**

Cariño… hace frió – se quejo Lily

Vamos, q poco divertida eres – Samy le saco la lengua.

Si, Lily, ve … yo por otro lado… ya saben debido a mi condición y – decía Nicky sin mirar a las chicas.

Esta bien – respondió Samy como si nada.

Q? – dijeron a coro las otras dos.

Q esta bien… si me van a dejar a mi solita – dijo haciéndose la sufrida mientras metía los pies en el agua del lago – además no era para meternos… no quiero mojarme con ropa – mientras señalaba sus pantalones arremangados – accio flotador – dijo para luego comenzar a inflarlo dejándolo mucho mas grande de lo normal.

Ok… eso si me gusta – dijo Lily subiéndose los pantalones y montándose en el flotador dejando los pies en el agua.

Vamos Nicky… no, no es una opción –

Esta bien – dijo a regañadientes – hey!! esto es como divertido – dijo saltando y haciendo mover todo el flotador.

Vamos hasta el centro? –

De acuerdo – dijeron las otras dos mientras empezaban a patalear.

---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -- ---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - --

Pero serán irresponsables!!!!!!!!! –

En el lago???? –

Q si!!!! Te he dicho mil veces q en el lago!!!! –

Bueno entonces? –

Como q entonces!!!… pues vamos allá – respondió James saliendo del cuarto.

Pero… James!!!! Es por acá –

Crees q me perdí? –

No… fue una estupidez preguntar, pero… deja esa malaleche –

Lo se… - se encoge de hombros – tengo q hacer algo primero… nos vemos allá –

Sirius decide no perder el tiempo intentando entender a su amigo así q sigue con Lupin hacia el lago.

---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -- ---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - --

Hey!!! CHICAS!!! Están bien??? –

Lo estábamos – respondió Samy girando sobre si misma y casi cayendo al lago –

Remus y Sirius se acercaban en un bote de madera hacia las chicas.

Y se puede saber pq faltaron a clase? –

Silencio por parte de las chicas

Pues Lily… eh… yo – un mal intento de Nicky por explicarse.

No tenemos pq decirles nada a ustedes… pero ya q estoy muy comunicativa… les diré q es lo q pasa, nos dieron la tarde libre para acompañar a Nicky, pero como he dicho es no es su problema – respondió Samy recostándose en el flotador y mirándose las uñas.

Si, la verdad no lo es… yo solo vine a hacer algo – contesto Sirius con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Perseguirnos? Es un poco patético, no querría llegar al extremo de tener q poner una orden de restricción – contesto como quien comenta el clima Samy.

Tranquila belleza… lo q vine a hacer, no va a doler – dijo Sirius mientras saltaba hábilmente al colchón de las chicas haciéndolos tambalear peligrosamente.

Podrían dejar de ser tan infantiles – Lily haciendo de jarrón.

Mientras, sin palabras Remus intentaba indicarle a Nichole y a Lily q se cambiara a su bote. Nicky aunque no quiso recibir la mano q le ofrecía Lupin salto al bote de madera y se cruzo de brazos. Lily q intentaba mantener el orden se resigno en cuanto Sirius les echo agua a las dos y dio un paso largo hasta el bote donde Nicky le dio una mano, y empezaron a alejarse para llegar a la orilla.

Para ese entonces Samy y Sirius estaban enfrentados cara a cara… bueno mas bien cara pecho pq Sirius le llevaba casi una cabeza… y se miraban desafiantes… y en tan solo un segundo Samy empujo al moreno pero el mas rápido q ella la desvió y… plash!!!!!!!!...

JODER!!!! IMBECIL!!!!! MAL POLVO!!!! MARICA!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!! –

Q pasa Smith???? – Sirius sonriendo sarcásticamente - no te gusta el agua? Yo no quería hacerlo, pero tu intentaste tirarme -

Lo se, gracias, la verdad esta deliciosa – dijo sonriendo tiernamente y hundiendo la cabeza – me acompañas?

Nah! Creo q paso –

Lo suponía – dijo la morena cambiando la cara a una de rabia – estoy con ropa – dijo acercándose al colchón e intentando subirse, tarea nada fácil.

Necesitas ayuda?? – dijo con un retintín en la voz.

No estoy bien – decía justo antes de deslizarse y caer de nuevo en el agua.

Aja… y yo te creo… vamos – dijo el moreno estirando la mano. La chica lo pensó un segundo y se la estrecho y justo cuando iba a mitad de camino el chico la soltó de nuevo al agua. La idea de Samy era llevárselo con ella al lago pero ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ejecutar su plan pues Sirius se le había adelantado.

La chica sonrió frustrada – pero q malo eres… ya no podré volver a confiar en ti –

Has herido mis sentimientos… verdad lo olvidaba Sirius Black no tiene corazón – dijo tocándose el pecho dramáticamente para luego sonreírle y comenzar a alejarse.

" Maldito, bastardo… ah… pero… si soy una bruja" pensó la morena al tiempo q levantaba su varita – regereside flotador –

Y antes de q pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa el flotador volvió a su tamaño original ósea un flotador para barbies, causando q inmediatamente Sirius cayera al agua.

Rico, no? –

Delicioso –

Una carrera? – pregunto la chica con voz inocente mirando la orilla.

Claro nena… es q hasta te doy ventaja –

La morena salio disparada nadando por debajo del agua para q el chico no supiera por donde iba, sonriendo al fin y al cabo no tenia pq contarle el pequeño detalle de q era competidora internacional en natación en el mundo muggle.

Sirius floto unos segundos esperando ver la cabeza salir, ya estaba empezando a preocuparse había pasado un buen tiempo cuando vio un punto muy alejado y… "no lo puedo creer" pensó mientras la chica alzaba la mano y se despedía mandando besos.

Así q el chico comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas y aunque era buen nadador sabia q no podría alcanzarla, le había dado mucha ventaje, luego se pregunto si saliendo al tiempo lo hubiera logrado y se respondió a si mismo q era obvio q si; salio a tomar aire.

Samy miro hacia atrás, realmente el chico no lo hacia tan mal, es mas no puedo seguir parando a mirar, pensó mientras aceleraba… Sirius q vio como su oportunidad se desvanecía hizo lo único q quedaba por hacer además de perder: trampa; saco la varita q empezó a jalarlo cargando con todo su peso y acelerando cada vez mas, lo único q el debía hacer era sostenerse de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente la competencia acabo de manera muy pareja pero Sirius había sido el primero en salir. Samy decepcionada clavo de nuevo al lago y dejo q el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo, le encantaba nadar, realmente la tranquilizaba, la ropa, ah… luego se las arreglaría.

Sirius q ya no tenia a quien restregarle su victoria camino unos pasos hacia Lupin q lo miraba entre risa y desesperación – No podías perder, verdad? –

Pues… gane, si no lo puede aceptar halla ella – miro alrededor – y las chicas? –

Remus voltio extrañado segundos antes ellas estaban atrás.

---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -- ---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - -

Hola! –

Uh! q pena pensé q no había nadie… yo – decía Lily levantando la mirada hacia un chico bastante guapo de Ravenclaw q siempre la trataba muy bien.

Si, yo también esperaba estar solo – Lily retrocedió – eh… no me refiero a eso, yo eh… pensé q nadie venia por acá pero – dijo atrapando la mano de la pelirroja q ya se alejaba – quédate

Gracias – dijo sentándose al lado del rubio y acomodando su espalda al árbol.

Estas bien? –

Si – respondió Lily intentando dar una sonrisa q se desvaneció sin siquiera formarse.

Te entiendo… creo q la persona q mas quiero piensa en otra – dijo sonrojándose un poco ante esta confesión.

Como lo sabes? – siguió Lily interesada mirándolo a los ojos.

No lo se… yo… q piensas de James? – dijo sin mas rodeos.

Pues – dijo la pelirroja sorprendida – yo… soy yo – dijo bajando totalmente el volumen en las ultimas palabras de forma q solo se vieron los labios abrirse, pero con eso era suficiente; se quedaron en silencio.

Sabes no es necesario hablar de algo tan trascendental sabes? – dijo sonriendo – haber q opinas del quidditch o de Dumbledore o del ministerio – y siguió nombrando temas irrelevantes sobre los q hablaron, rieron y echaron madres por un rato.

---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -- ---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -

La tengo!!!! – exclamo satisfecha cierta mona espantando a unos chicos de primero q pasaban por allí.

Por fin!!! Maldita poción me gustaría ver la cara de Slughorn ahora – y sonrió satisfecha – es q ponernos a hacer esto… hm huele bien, estoy segura q sabe delicioso… - decía mientras acercaba el vaso con poción a su cara - pero es q era muy complicado, por poco y se le ocurre ponernos la poción de la verdad… bueno esta claro q esta no obliga a nada, no hace decir la verdad, pero es q es aun mas difícil hacer q las personas te digan lo q quieren decir pero q no son capaces, sus motivos tendrán para no expresar lo piensan en voz alta… me pregunto si habrá alguien q no tenga nada mas por decir pq ya lo dicho todo, ir diciendo todo, debe ser muy liberador decirlo sin mas… ah! – suspiro – bueno al fin y al cabo… lo tengo!!!lo tengo!!! – decía dando saltitos de alegría con el liquido del vaso trasladándose peligrosamente de un borde a otro.

Te encontré!!! – Lupin acababa de irrumpir en el salón.

Hola!!! – dijo la mona sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y esa felicidad??? – "tan contagiosa" pensó para si mismo sonriendo.

Pero esa pregunta causo la reacción contraria en Nicky q se enojo hay mismo – si claro, debería estar súper triste por… bueno por eso… no? Eso es lo q te esperabas… pues no! –

Pero… oye q no entiendo nada… ni siquiera me has vuelto a hablar de… no hemos hablado sobre… ah! Olvídalo –

Yo tampoco te entiendo!!! P q te importa tanto???, es q… - pero una idea cruzo rápidamente por la cabeza de la mona, su poción, podría averiguar q tanto le había dicho, ya sabia q le había confesado q le gustaba pero de pronto no era tan grave, de pronto no le había dicho mucho, o se había desmayado antes… se moría por saber q le había dicho… si era perfecto… –

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, en el q Nicky hizo aparecer otra vaso y repartió la poción – Quieres? – pregunto ofreciéndole un vaso a Lupin q recibió de inmediato, luego fingió tomar un sorbo y espero en silencio q el hiciera lo mismo y así fue, Remus tomo un gran trago y siguió en silencio un rato.

Hay… algo q quieras decirme? – Lupin la miro pensativo, ella continuo – Q te dije esta mañana? –

Me encanta la forma en q te ríes, la pasión con q hablas, la forma en q caminas, como estas siempre para todos, como te enojas, se cuando estas triste y créeme q daría mi vida por evitarlo… p q no ves q me encantas?, me gustas, me fascinas, me tramas – dijo el chico todavía con mirada pensativa.

Uau!!! Todo eso dije… jejeje… pero q me dijiste… - y el muchacho volvió a repetirle todo – si eso ya lo se, entonces supongo q tu no tenias nada para decir… ja… todavía tenia la esperanza… pero no dijiste nada.

Sabes voy a besarte – dijo la mona como pidiéndole permiso - talvez sea mi única oportunidad pq no pienso seguir engañándote haciéndote tomar pociones y q no te acuerdes de nada… aunque… jejeje… no, no puedo – se regaño a si misma – bueno pues - la mona se acerco a el lentamente y le rozo los labios solo un poco, acercándose un poco mas y sintiéndolo tan cerca, tan suyo, siguió besándolo "realmente tenían q separarse?" su mente le empezó a gritar q si, un poco triste empezó a cortar el beso lentamente, poco a poco, sonriendo para si misma.

Tengo q decirte algo – dijo el chico inmediatamente después –

Si, ya se, ya lo dijiste, gracias – le respondió la chica acariciándole la mejilla.

Yo no puedo, yo no soy lo q crees, yo soy – y de repente cerro los ojos por una milésima de segundo, suspiro y – se me hace q llevamos horas callados – dijo el recobrándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ya lo había olvidado todo.

Nicky lo miro sorprendida, para ella casi ni había pasado el tiempo, con ese trago calculo debía tener 10 minutos… "tan pronto"… además esas palabras, paso a mirarlo con expectación, el chico había estado a punto de decirle algo importante, tal vez otro trago… no, se regaño a si misma, inmediatamente le tomo el vaso de la mano – Creo q esta dañado – dijo disculpándose y echando la poción por el lavamanos.

En serio? A mi me supo bien –

Bueno – sabia q ella tenia q comenzar el tema, pobre Remus no era capaz de rechazarla – Lupin, sabes? Yo te quiero, me caes súper bien, y espero q seamos buenos amigos, me entiendes? No quiero q te alejes – dijo mirando a los ojos por mas q le constara.

Y hay estaba ella, dándole el discurso de seamos amigos… con razón había evitado el tema todo el día, no había entendido pq estaba siempre a la defensiva; pero esto si lo entendía, solo quiere q seamos amigos – Yo tampoco quiero q te alejes, podemos ser buenos amigos – sonrió.

Bueno, amigo mió – dijo ella cogiéndolo de gancho - me acompañas –

Un placer – respondió haciendo q sus ojos miel brillaran.

---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -- ---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - --

Estoy tan contenta, hace rato q no me reía así, este chico es buena gente, amable, caballeroso, interesante, muy gracioso… bueno es genial… lo único es q no es James, quitándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza la pelirroja volvió a mirar al chico, tenia unos ojos muy expresivos. Sentía q había pasado muy poco tiempo pero no podía ser así, se veía el atardecer, miro su reloj, exactamente una hora.

Y… - el chico se corto en medio del relato – parece q te aburro – dijo fingiéndose ofendido.

Nada de eso… estoy encantada –

Pero antes de poder decir algo mas, el mono se acerco a sus labios, mientras ella por un segundo retrocedía haciéndolo dudar, pero luego ella misma tomo la iniciativa, recibiendo así lo q podría decirse uno de los mejores besos de su vida. Se separaron sonriendo y el le tomo la mano, después hablaron otro buen rato sobre todo y nada, hasta q decidieron pararse antes de q oscureciera.

Vamos – la jalo el de la mano haciéndola parar –

Ok… ok – dijo la pelirroja haciendo muecas – Esto estuvo muy bien, pues la pase bien –

Ves? No entiendo pq nunca habías aceptado salir conmigo –

Pero q dices… - dijo sonriéndole – si tu nunca me invitaste, siempre has sido muy amable y todo pero… - la pelirroja vio algo q no le gustaba nada, el muchacho estaba bastante corchado y subió una mano al pelo desordenándoselo – JAMES!!! James??? No puedo creerlo!!!! – grito Lily mientras salía corriendo –

Déjame explicarte!!!!... yo – le pego un puño al árbol, luego otro "tenia q escucharlo, como fuera tenia q escucharlo" – el chico salio corriendo detrás buscándola con la mirada, pero no entendía no podía ver bien, estaba trasformándose en James de nuevo, sonrió con tristeza, todo era su culpa… además donde diablos se metía la pelirroja, les grito a un grupo de estudiantes q salía de clase impidiendo su paso y corrió hacia la torre de gryffindor.

--- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- -- ---- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - --

Hola Evans has visto a Smith la necesito par - se corto al ver a Lily llorando.

No, no se – decía la pelirroja dándole la espalda.

"Podría fingir q no la había visto llorar "mujeres" pq tenían q complicarle la vida, yo no se q hacer, no soy muy bueno en estas situaciones, q se supone q puedo decir… ya se, la llevo con sus amigas ellas sabrán q hacer" pensó el moreno.

Ven conmigo – dijo Sirius tirando de su mano –

Pero a donde me llevas – respondió la pelirroja poniendo resistencia.

Con tus amigas – respondió como si fuera obvio.

Si… quiero ir con ellas – dijo abrazándolo por sorpresa haciendo q el moreno se quedara inmóvil.

Esta bien… ya te llevo – le dijo separándose de ella como si contagiara –

Salieron al pasillo e inmediatamente después:

Evans?? – la voz les advirtió q la jefe de su casa estaba detrás.

Se puede saber pq han faltado a clase y… - pero los chicos salieron corriendo antes aun de q ella pudiera entender q era lo q pasaba y tomando un pasadillo secreto en pocos minutos estaban cerrando la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

No hay nadie!!!! – exclamo Lily q aun tenia la nariz y los ojos colorados.

No es por nada pero la profesora va a venir, ideas?? –

Yo hablare con ella, probablemente ya llega… te vio… hubiera dicho tu apellido… entonces no te reconoció… rápido… rápido – decía la pelirroja mientras empujaba a Sirius al armario - callado – decía justo antes de q tocaran a la puerta, la pelirroja se miro al espejo se despeino un poco – perfecto – dijo suavemente.

Profesora – abrió la puerta Lily mientras se lanzaba encima, llorando descontroladamente –

La profesora le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda – estas bien? –

Pues es una estupidez – dijo ella volteando hacia otro lado.

Estas sola??? – inquirió la profesora mientras miraba alrededor.

Eh?... hip… ah… si sola – "q gran actriz" pensaba Sirius q veía todo desde adentro por las rendijas.

Pq si es así, el castigo será doble pero solo para ti, y no será nada agradable, a mi parecer te estaban jalando pero si tu dices q no supongo q te tocara quedarte toda la noche cumpliendo el castigo, es mucho para una sola persona.

Lily q conocía a Sirius y su complejo de ser héroe, hechizo la puerta con un leve movimiento de varita sin hablar y después le quito la voz era mejor prevenir, el no podía intervenir.

La profesora q esperaba alguna reacción siguió mirando alrededor hasta q Lily hipio y aspiro por la nariz haciendo mucho ruido.

Pero señorita q le ha pasado? –

Lo siento es q soy una boba… es por un hombre… es q me engaño – dijo volviendo a llorar pero esta vez nada tenia de fingido.

Hombres!!! – exclamo la profesora entendiendo la situación.

Yo… yo no quería q me vieran así… pero… se supone q debo dar ejemplo… solo q me siento tan mal – dijo entre lagrimas la pelirroja.

Tranquila entiendo, creo q podremos olvidarnos del castigo, pero la próxima vez no corras solo dime q pasa, entendido? –

Si – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo un poco.

Tengo algo q podrá animarte – cambio de tema la profesora – ven conmigo – y se llevo a la pelirroja fuera del cuarto.

Genial!!!! – exclamo Sirius contento – genial! – repitió sarcásticamente al darse cuenta q estaba encerrado y sin poder hablar, quien sabe cuanto podría tardarse la pelirroja, ya eran dos las veces q lo había dejado encerrado el mismo día, sonrió al acordarse de Samantha.

Pero antes de q pasara mas tiempo y de q empezara a poner en practica ideas en las q explotar todo le parecía muy razonable, es mas tan pronto q pensó q Lily y la profesora habían olvidado algo, se abrió la puerta.

Niñas! – saluda Samy mientras se saca la camisa mojada con alguna dificultad, dejando sin respiración a Sirius, "q se supone q debo hacer , pq tenia q entrar quitándose todo" respiraba agitadamente " esta haciendo striptese… es q se supone q aqui no hay nadie… si hablo me mata" miraba a la chica q tiraba zapatos y medias lejos "puedo golpear la puerta y" la chica acababa de pasar muy cerca causando q el chico dejara hasta de pensar.

Donde esta?? – decía un poco malgeniada mientras se agachaba a su baúl, se paro y se desabrocho el pantalón.

"No puedo ver" pensó el moreno pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, se bajo un poco el jean pero estaba muy mojado, se puso a jalar una pierna haciendo equilibrio en la otra, y de repente salio haciendo q la morena cayera de cola al suelo muerta de la risa.

Jueputa! Q me di duro – se quejaba mientras sacaba su otra pierna del pantalón.

Menos mal q Sirius no podía hablar pq o sino su risa hubiera resonado en toda la habitación.

La chica se paro gracilmente, estaba con unos mini boxer y el bra – Uau!!! – Y de nuevo gracias al hechizo no se escucho la exclamación del moreno, ella tenia muy buen cuerpo y el no podía dejar de mirarla, quería tocarla, quería besarla en todo su cuerpo, quería q siguiera aunque supiera q estaba mal q no podía ver.

Ella mientras tanto robaba la toalla de una de sus compañeras de cuarto y se ponía secarse el cabello. Sirius no estaba preparado para ello, para nada esto, q esa mujer estaba… estaba muy buena. Samy corrió una tira de su brasier, Sirius cerro los ojos por mas q le costara no podía, no así, la morena se quito el brasier.

Sirius abrió y cerro rápidamente los ojos con la imagen de la espalda descubierta y el contorno del seno en su cabeza, a escasos centímetros estaba aquella chica desnuda, todo la sangre le recorrió el cuerpo llegando a un punto en especial, tanto q sentía dolor, iba a estallar, cruzo la entrepierna, no podía creer q ella lo excitara tanto, no podía controlarse, necesitaba una ducha helada, urgente, la chica siguió quitándose la escasa ropa q le quedaba y se envolvió en la toalla, busco su crema se sentó en la cama y se puso a echársela en las piernas.

Sirius volvió a abrir un ojo y al verla cubierta se quedo contemplándola su corazón latía muy fuerte creía q era cuestión de tiempo para q ella lo escuchara, pero justo en ese momento la chica empezó a cantar una balada, q hizo q el moreno se relajara y se sintiera bien, la chica sonreía cuando olvidaba una parte e improvisaba con letras obscenas riéndose de sus ocurrencias, se estaba echando la crema en un brazo cuando se abrió la puerta…

-----------------------------------

Weno!!! I'm back!!!! Jejeje, se siente bien escribir, y es me entraron ánimos de acabar la historia saben, por un rr, ven las maravillas q estos hacen, como les iba diciendo hace… uf!... mejor ni pensarlo… escribía así q perdonen si estoy un poco oxidada espero q les guste… decidí complicarles aun mas la vida y dejarlo hay, para tener material para el próximo, si! Va a haber próximo ya q sobretodo espero q acabe esta historia q 2 de 2 (2 historias, 2 sin acabar ) no es bueno, ya saben dejen sus opiniones y muchas gracias por tu rr, al ser el mas reciente fue muy significativo, los quiero un montón… besos

"_**No te quedes estancado en una zona cómoda, arriésgate y siéntete incomoda en un lugar"**_


	7. El cuarto de las chicas

Hola!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, me demore mucho??? Tal vez si pq el cap esta corto… pero quería dejarlo acá, es mas le corte una parte q será del próximo cap, si, hay próximo, y bueno pues váyanse preparando pq esto llega a su fin y los cap van a ir muy seguidos si todo sale bien pq quiero hacerlo antes de entrar a la u, ósea el lunes, pero espero q no me estafen e igual me dejen dos rr, ok? Bueno los quiero y gracias por leerme, me siento afortunada.

"**_El corazón es el único instrumento q aun destrozado trabaja" _**

EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS

Hola!!! – saludo alegremente Nicky al entrar al cuarto –

Hola cariño – Samy no se había molestado ni en voltear sabia q las únicas q podían abrir con hechizo eran las chicas y reconocer la voz después de años de compartir cuarto era fácil.

Hm… Hum… - Remus llamando la atención de la chica.

Joder! – dijo la morena dejando inmediatamente dejando de echarse crema – no sabia q tenias compañía – dijo dándole una mirada de así se hace nena a Nicky.

Este… no, no es nada Remus solo me acompañaba –

Aja… seria bueno saber, cuando entras con alguien, hace unos minutos estaba desnuda – comento con tranquilidad la morena.

Yo no quería… yo nunca te vería… eh… - mirada al techo por parte del lobito.

Así q no te parezco linda… tan fea soy q no me mirarías – le pregunto Samy mientras se ponía frente a el.

Esta situación no le gustaba nada, se estaba dejando intimidar – no es eso, estas muy buena – y acababa de caer, los hombres eran tan fáciles.

Perdón? – Nicky reunió todo el valor q tenia para no ponerse a reír inmediatamente – q dijiste? – y siguió interrogándolo muy seria.

Yo… este… no nada de eso – dijo con los cachetes sonrojados teniendo a las dos chicas muy cerca.

Samy dio un paso mas hacia el chico y se sonrió al ver como retrocedía, así q se acerco a Nicky.

Además tienes q avisar no vayamos a estar jugando – dijo sonriéndole picaramente y tomándola de la mano –

Nicky casi nunca se prestaba para esos juegos, Samy y Emma la otra compañera de cuarto eran felices mostrándose muy cariñosas ante hombres, no eran lesbianas ni mucho menos, antes la gran pasión por los hombres era la q les había hecho sufrir y decepcionarse, ya q al fin y al cabo todos eran unos perros según ellas, así q ahora disfrutaban complicándoles la vida, los hombres eran mucho mas fáciles de manipular y de "estimular". Realmente ninguna entendía, esa fantasía de los hombres con ver mujer y mujer, pero eso no impedía q se aprovecharan de ella, a Samy le encantaba tener el control.

Samy le tomo la mano y la abrazo, Nicky se dejo hacer por la cara q tenia Remus en ese momento hubiera dado galeones. Sirius dentro del armario no se perdía de ningún movimiento, Samy por medio de susurros le empezó a preguntar q era lo q pasaba con Remus y Nicky le contó q ella le había robado un beso, sonriéndose y sonrojándose notoriamente, cosa q causo una gran reacción de los chicos q dejaron volar su imaginación sin tener la menor idea de q hablaban.

Hm… hm… -

Las chicas se voltearon fingiéndose sorprendidas.

Remus – exclamo Samy soltando a la mona.

Los chicos se creían conocedores de un secreto oculto, era tan predecibles, sonreían.

Remus sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, había visto a Samy demasiadas veces para no saber q solo se proponía jugar con su cabeza pero aun así, no había podido evitarlo.

Remus miro a Nicky haciéndole una reclamación silenciosa, "esta bien q me gustas pero tienes q aprovecharte de eso" pensaba el lobito dispuesto a salir de allí.

Nicky estaba disfrutando de esto, había sentido q le importaba, q le interesaba "genial! Solo necesito cuadrarme con una vieja para q a el me preste atención, amigos! Maravillosa idea" pensaba la mona.

Remus se acerco a la salida, mientras se despedía, dando una excusa.

Samy se sintió un poco culpable, si ella no hubiera estado en el cuarto tal vez el se hubiera quedado y tal vez la única sin ropa no seria ella, se sonrió, tenia q hacer algo, aunque Nicky no lo quisiera creer los ojos de Remus decían algo mas, se gustaban cualquiera lo podía notar.

Lupin! Antes de irte…eh… puedes pasarme mi ropa? Esta en el cajón del closet – decía mientras su cerebro trabaja rápidamente, solo había ganado un poco de tiempo.

Perezosa! Conchuda! – le empezó a alegar Nicky a su amiga.

Remus un poco extrañado abrió la puerta y justo entonces la mano de Sirius le tapo la boca, Remus le pego una patada haciendo gritar a Sirius aunque por su boca abierta no salio sonido, pronto lo miro a los ojos, y por mas q no entendiera nada Remus ya lo había reconocido.

Ayúdame!!! – exclamo Sirius sin articular ningún sonido.

Pero aun así Lupin comprendió. Sirius le hizo señas de q hiciera silencio poniendo un dedo de forma q sellara la boca.

Paso algo? – Nicky ya se estaba preguntando q pasaba con su "amigo"

Si, me trago el closet!!! – respondió irónicamente - Q te vas a poner??? –

No soy tan conchuda!!! Te dije q me la pasaras pq ya esta lista es el montón de encima –

Sirius le paso la ropa a Remus.

La encontré!!! P q tenias la ropa lista? –

Pq íbamos al lago y – paro en seco.

Así q tu idea si era mojarnos – rió Nicky – lo sabia – dijo tirándole un cojín encima.

Jejeje… culpable – dijo con una sonrisa.

Remus cerro la puerta del armario, ahora no podía irse, por lo menos no sin su amigo, tal vez si lograba sacarlas a las dos.

Nicky tomo la ropa q Remus le pasaba, todavía no sabia q podía hacer para q el chico se quedara pero para su satisfacción Remus parecía haber olvidado q hace un minuto se iba, es mas se estaba sentando en la cama de Lily.

Nicky miraba extrañada a Remus, este tipo estaba loco, pensaba mientras ponía música para mejorar el ambiente, ya q nadie decía nada.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez James apareció un poco sudoroso y agitado.

Esta Lily aquí? – pregunto inmediatamente.

Q nadie llama antes de entrar? – Samy se puso una mano en la cintura – Este, si mal no recuerdo es el cuarto de las chicas, no de los cuatro fantásticos… iuh – exclamo haciendo malacara al recordar a Peter, se recupero y siguió – minutos antes estaba desnuda, ves? – dijo señalándose a si misma.

Pues no, no lo veo – dijo desilusionado el moreno y olvidando por segundo q estaba haciendo allá – Lily? –

No esta Potter – le contesto Nicky – pero tu estas bien?

Si, solo necesito – se voltio – REMUS! – grito dando un salto hacia atras.

Remus levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

Pero… q haces acá? –

Si, Remus q haces todavía acá? – Nicky con un retintín en la voz.

Samy alzo los ojos, es q esta chica no se dejaba ayudar, es un amor con todo el mundo pero se aproxima Remus y se vuelve un ocho.

Remus no tenia respuesta… o por lo menos no una q pudiera decir en voz alta así q se limito a subir los hombros – James tal vez quieras ver esto, mira al perro aquí – dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra mientras le pasa un pergamino con una mirada q esperaba entendiera.

James tomo el mapa, pensaba buscar a Lily pero Lupin estaba muy raro y si había entendido bien hablaba de Sirius, le dio una vuelta al mapa, "aquí" recordó las palabras de Remus, se vio a si mismo a las chicas y – SIRIUS? – exclamo en voz bastante alta mientras miraba hacia el armario. Remus piso el pie de James pero ya era demasiado tarde las chicas miraban a James luego al armario.

Si, este… digo q necesito a Sirius… donde estará??? – James intentando ser lo mas normal posible, pero para sorpresa de ambas chicas se sentó al lado de Remus.

Nicky no pudo evitar sonreírse no entendía pq pero apostaba lo q fuera a q los chicos no querían irse de su cuarto sabiendo q segundos antes era lo q pensaban hacer.

Samy q cruzaba miradas atónitas con Nicky resolvió q lo mejor q podía hacer era vestirse, así q tomo su ropa y se fue para el baño.

Nicky los interrogo con los ojos y James para desviar la atención se puso a hablar sobre quidditch casi sin respirar, la mona arqueo las cejas, a lo q James respondió quedándose callado por un segundo y lanzándole un pico después, cosa q hizo q Remus tuviera instintos asesinos sobre su mejor amigo.

La chica sonrió, James siempre hacia eso cuando necesitaba un favor, y el favor siempre tenia nombre, Lily Evans, el problema es q ella no había podido hablar con la pelirroja como es debido y no sabia hasta q punto debería estar brava con el moreno.

James le pico un ojo – me tienes q ayudar – dijo mas como orden q como petición – Lily tiene q perdonarme, nos gustamos, lo se – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

Nicky lo miro, podía ser tan capullo algunas veces, pero otras era un verdadero caballero, un hombre valiente q se arriesgaba por los q quería sin mostrar temor, para el q sus amigos eran lo mas importante.

Ellas nunca podrían realmente odiar a ese grupo, nunca lo habían hecho y nunca lo harían, pq por mas convencidos, creídos, capullos, por mas bromas, sabían apreciar lo q ellos tenían, esa amistad tan sincera q las sorprendía a todas, esa forma de entregarse, de cubrirse la espalda y de terminar muchas veces castigados unos por otros, y es q si podían llegar a ser tan buenos amigos, no podían ser malas personas, era la conclusión a la q habían llegado juntas una vez q hablaban de ellas, cosa q hacían con bastante frecuencia para unas chicas q levantaban el estandarte de "odio a los merodeadores" y aunque habían llegado a esa conclusión se la callaban como si al decirla en voz alta Lily no pudiera seguir rechazando a Potter, Samy no pudiera seguir vengándose de ellos por ser tan perros, Ema no pudiera seguir haciendo bromas para q los culparan a ellos y Nicky, pues ella dijeran lo q dijeran quería a Remus pero no podía negar q era divertido echar madres contra ellos y el club de fans de los chicos desesperaba a cualquiera.

Nicky lo miro sonriendo – si tu problema tiene falda, piernas largas y cabello rojo, no cuentes conmigo –

Pero – James no alcanzo a terminar pq justo en ese momento el pequeño problema de James entro como un torbellino al cuarto.

La pelirroja se paro en seco sin comprender la situación, por fin había logrado librarse de la profesora para sacar a Sirius pero en su cuarto… James! Como se atrevía!

Sirius maldijo dentro del armario, Nicky paso la mirada de su amiga al chico y entendía q algo grave pasaba, la conocía bien, estaba al borde de las lagrimas y era por algo q realmente importaba. Samy salio del baño y percibió el ambiente tan tenso q se había formado, se pregunto q era lo q le pasaba a Lily y creyó q lo mejor en ese momento era estar solas.

Lily miro a Samy y salio de sus pensamientos – SIRIUS! – rugió mientras se tiraba hacia el closet y detrás de ella James y Remus dispuestos a colaborar a su amigo por mas q no entendieran lo q acababa de pasar, pero primero q ellos, mas hábil y mas rápida, Samy se había tirado detrás de la pelirroja, había estado minutos antes desnuda con Sirius allí, nadie podría evitar q lo matara, estrangulara, acabara.

Sirius q por un momento intento desaparecer de tanto pegarse a la pared, dio un paso al frente dando la cara, cara q muy pronto recibió un puño de la morena.

La mano de la chica q ya volvía a atacar fue detenida por Lily mientras James y Remus no definían como podían intervenir.

James sin poderlo evitar toco a Lily en el hombro y esta como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica salto hacia la puerta, necesitaba alejarse de hay, correr y correr hasta q sus piernas no dieran mas.

Sirius viendo la oportunidad de escapar por el hueco dejado por la pelirroja corrió detrás de ella, pero mas se demoraron ellos pq mostrando su gran destreza como magos, Nicky, Samy, James y Remus levantaron sus varitas al tiempo cerrando con un hechizo la puerta.

----------------------------------------

"_**Quiéreme cuando mas deberías odiarme pq será cuando mas lo necesite"**_

Q tal?? Gusto??? Espero q si, ya saben escriban!!!!


	8. Encierro voluntario

Holas!!! Bueno como les dije, los cap van muy seguidos, la verdad esta muy romántico pero espero q les guste, ya saben q si quieren hacer a una niña feliz (mua) me dejan un rr, GRACIAS, por leerme, especialmente a ti Lianss q me has animado un montón.

"**_La manera mas rápida de terminar una guerra es perderla"_**

ENCIERRO VOLUNTARIO

La puerta quedo sellada y por mas q la pelirroja pobro no cedió ni un milímetro, Sirius detrás de ella ya se había resignado y miraba detenidamente a Samy.

La morena se disponía saltar encima del muchacho en cuanto pudiera, no sabia q quería hacer, solo quería q el sintiera parte de lo q ella sentía, solo alguien como Sirius podía hacer eso, "hombres".

Lily q no parecía rendirse ante la puerta, le pegaba puños sin lograr nada mas q aumentar su dolor, dolor q le recorría las manos, pero q no se comparaba con el q salía del corazón y le recorría el alma.

Nicky y Remus detenían a Samy de los brazos diciendo palabras q la morena ni escuchaba, ambos mas preocupados por ella q por todo lo demás.

James q tenia miedo a acercarse mas, veía como la pelirroja golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, mientras una, solo una silenciosa lagrima le recorría la cara.

Sirius se tomo del cabello, se sentía mal, casi prefería estar debajo de los golpes de la morena, se los merecía, se agacho y cayo lentamente recostado en la puerta, dejándose deslizar hasta chocar con el frío y duro suelo.

Samy q por fin podía decir palabras, mejor dicho palabrotas pq le estaba echando la madre a Sirius, termino por contar entre gritos q Sirius la había espiado mientras se cambiaba y al hacer esta confesión pronto se encontró sin el abrazo de Nicky q la retenía pues la chica, la mona mas tierna q conocía, corría hacia el moreno, con su instinto protector en alerta y Lily q antes parecía a punto de estallar y q comprendía un poco mas q los demás la situación, se acerco inmediatamente al moreno, q en aquel momento ya se hallaba rodeado por las otras dos chicas con cara de pocos amigos.

Nicky respiro entrecortadamente – BLACK! Nunca me imagine q harías algo tan bajo, no te mereces ni siquiera nuestros golpes – dijo mirando esta vez a Samy – vete! –

Sirius sentado como estaba, las miraba a todas y esa mirada mas q perdón decía q se lo merecía, se declaraba culpable sin abrir la boca.

Remus q intentaba racionalizar este asunto intervino con sus preguntas – Como llegaste aquí? Pq estabas escondido? Puedes hablar? –

Las chicas miraban al lobito con cierto resentimiento, los hombres siempre se cubrían.

Pero para sorpresa de todos no fue Remus el q empezó a hablar, fue Lily la q lentamente como si fuera algo q había sucedido hace mucho, algo q ya era difícil recordar, contó como había llegado al armario, como lo había hecho callar y lo había encerrado.

Samy q hasta ahora estaba concentrada en planear la peor muerte para Sirius desvió su mirada hacia Lily q respondía sintiéndose culpable a las preguntas de Remus.

Perdón – exclamo la pelirroja al cruzar miradas con su amiga.

Samy le devolvió una sonrisa sincera – No… - pero fue interrumpida.

No fue tu culpa – Sirius recuperaba su voz gracias a Remus – fue culpa mía –

Fue mi culpa – interrumpió esta vez James – lo siento…. todo comenzó por mi – esta vez nadie entendía de q hablaba el moreno.

Solo Lily q le dedico una mirada de rabia y amargura mezcladas.

Lily yo –

Cállate Potter – grito ella abrumada – no digas ni una palabra.

Sirius miro esta vez preocupado a su derecha a la pelirroja q se desvanecía y parecía a perder fuerza, James corrió a su lado, pero como minutos antes al acercarse a ella, Lily se aparto de nuevo con renovadas fuerzas.

Déjala tranquila – le grito Sirius mas duro de lo q quería.

No te metas con ellos – grito Samy.

Cállate Potter – grito Lily alejando con una mano al chico.

Déjame – grito James intentando quitarse la mano de Remus q lo retenía.

BASTA! – esta vez fue el ultimo grito, tal vez el mas aterrador, el mas importante, el mas preocupante. Nicky caía desmayada al suelo un poco alejada del grupo de chicos, pálida y con la respiración agitada.

Esa fue la mejor alarma q cualquiera pudo tener, primero, ante todo estaba la salud de esta chica, Remus fue el primero en estar junto a ella, lo único q cubría aquel silencio era la música de la grabadora, haciendo parecer la escena mas irreal.

Remus la levanto en sus brazos y la acomodo en la cama mas cercana, estaba muy preocupado, los miro a todos y todos se miraron entre ellos, eran culpables, todos y cada uno de ellos.

En la vida hay ciertas cosas q unen y logran calmar a la gente, y la enfermedad de Nicky era una de ellas.

Necesitamos agua, unas toallas, alcohol – James enumeraba mientras Sirius corría por las cosas.

Necesita espacio, aire – decía Lily mientras alejaba a todos un poco de la mona, misión casi imposible.

Mientras, Samy buscaba la poción y leía apresuradamente las instrucciones, Nicky siempre les había dicho q esta era muy poderosa, y estaba en lo cierto pues dos dosis en un mismo día podían matarla.

Samy negó con la cabeza cuando Lily la miro - no podemos dársela –

No podemos abrir! – Exclamo con ira James – necesitamos a todos los q cerraron la

puerta y Nicky fue uno de ellos, necesitamos su palabra –

Lily miro a la mona preocupada, Samy por el otro lado se acerco a ella y le beso en la frente.

Tu eres muy fuerte amiguita, la mas fuerte de nosotras – dijo jugando con el cabello de la chica q empezó a respirar con un mejorado ritmo.

Funciona! – Exclamo un poco mas alegra Remus – solo necesita estar mas tranquila, saber q esta bien –

Si conozco a Nicky como la conozco creo q le importa mas saber q nosotros estamos bien, le importamos mas q ella misma – intervino Samy.

El grupo se quedo en silencio, q estuvieran bien era mucho pedir, q dejaran de lado las cosas mientras ayudaban a su amiga era diferente, pero estar bien, era imposible.

Sirius dispuesto a disculparse, se acerco un poco mas a la cama, le paso las toallas húmedas a Remus q inmediatamente las empezó a pasar por la cara de Nicky sin recibir reacción alguna.

Lo siento – dijo en voz alta Sirius buscando en vano la mirada de Samy.

No te atrevas a … - Remus hizo callar a Samy, ya q la mona había tenido un salto y

comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente.

Samy se callo, tenia q controlarse, además, el no se había escondido para espiarla, había estado en lugar y momento equivocado, pero, era un descarado, se había aprovechado de la situación.

Sirius respondió la silenciosa pregunta q la chica se hacia.

Sin saber a que horas, entraste, y te quitaste la blusa y yo… yo deje de pensar, debí hacer algo, lo se, es mi culpa… yo, yo no pude evitarlo cerré los ojos, pero los entreabrí un segundo y te vi – Sirius paro un segundo, tenia q pedir disculpas y tenia q hacerlo bien, tenia q contarle – y vi.… vi tu espalda – su garganta estaba mas seca q nunca, los chicos intentaban callarlo con las miradas, Lily lo miraba sorprendida y Samy esperaba mirando fijamente a Nicky pero sin perderse una palabra de Sirius, quería saber q tan honesto iba a ser – pues te vi uno de tus senos – dijo terminando la oración – cerré los ojos rápido, pero sabia q ya lo había hecho, soy culpable, además no pude esperar mucho mas sin mirarte – después de haber comenzado ya era mas fácil seguir y seguir hablando – así q cuando volví a verte tenias la toalla, te echabas crema, y pues, creo q todos sabemos lo q siguió –

Samy seguía callada, le creía, eso era lo q había pasado, pero no sabia q tenia q hacer, se sentía bajo una lupa, examinada, sin privacidad, le habían arrebatado su cuerpo.

No te pido q me entiendas mucho menos q me perdones, no me lo merezco – siguió Sirius.

P q? – Samy miro a los ojos al moreno.

"Pq" pensó el moreno sin saber q contestar y sin saber de quien eran esas palabras q salían de su boca dijo – pq me gustas, ya se, lo lógico es si me gustas como me gustas, si me importas como me importas, no te miraría, pero yo nunca he sido muy lógico – esta vez Sirius no era capaz de mirar a la cara a la chica – pues a otras chicas no quiero mirarlas, voy a lo q voy y ya -

Esta confesión hizo q las chicas soltaron un soplido, mientras James se encogía de hombros sin saber muy bien si su amigo estaba firmando su condena de muerte.

Pues a ti, a ti me costaba no mirarte, no es solo físico, esta bien q me excitas pero… pero es algo mas y lo arruine, soy un idiota… pq no pude evitar mirarte?, no lo se, me pregunto lo mismo, pero… pero no te mire tanto, por lo menos no tanto como hubiera querido – esto ultimo no había sonado nada bien pero aun así era la declaración de amor "mas romántica" según Samy q había tenido.

Si me pongo en el lugar de el, puedo entenderlo, y hasta perdonarlo… es mas no se q tanto habría visto yo de estar en el lugar de el… es mas, creo q me dolería mas, y me daría en mi ego, saber q no me miro, y sonrió, por primera vez en ese rato sonrió a si misma, sonrió al muchacho q no entendía nada y tomo la mano de Nicky.

Te perdono por mas degenerado q crea q eres, pq al fin y al cabo quien puede evitar mirarme – dijo con ese convencimiento por el q se reconocía, sonrió al ver confundido a Sirius, no podía evitar divertirse con la cabecita de los hombres.

Y como recompensa o tal vez solo por suerte, Nicky le apretó la mano por un segundo haciendo q la chica soltara un gritito de alegría y mirara a Remus para comprobar q no había sido solo su imaginación.

Pero aunque la mona parecía mas tranquila no se vio ningún otro cambio.

Pero… - Sirius había olvidado las palabras y la forma de utilizarlas.

Samy se paro divertida y se acerco al moreno – has sido el mas sincero, un poco pasado, pero… solo quería preguntarte, te gusto lo q viste? – y con una sonrisa seductora en la boca acorto la distancia entre sus labios y disfruto al ver como Sirius se quedaba perplejo por un segundo para luego besarla intensamente, al fin y al cabo nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras, el era un hombre de hechos, y ese beso era lo q ambos querían.

Eh! Ya esta bien – interrumpió Remus cuando los chicos se tomaron un momento para respirar y parecían querer volver a lo q estaban.

Si, consigan cuarto – dijo James sonriendo feliz por su amigo.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, eran tiernos. Miro a James por tan solo un segundo y tuvo q poner todo su control en no llorar.

Yo – James creía tendría su oportunidad Lily tenia q escucharlo.

Pero Lily no lo miro, de reojo miro a la mona acostada en la cama, no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera por Nicky, la mona misma habría acabado con James de saber lo q el le había hecho.

No puedo – dijo Lily a nadie en personal, solo al aire mientras corría a esconderse en el baño.

No tenia pq escucharlo, no quería saber como la había engañado, no quería saber pq había jugado con ella; la pelirroja hechizo la puerta del baño.

James toco suavemente a la puerta – Necesitamos hablar, tienes q escucharme –

La pelirroja se alejo de la puerta, todavía podía oírle, corrió y abrió las llaves del agua, todavía lo oía, entro a la ducha y abrió mucho mas el agua, así no tenia q escucharlo, solo el agua q corría, el agua y las lagrimas q cada vez eran mas.

Azabache – dijo suavemente James mientras señalaba a la puerta con su varita, se escucho un leve click y la puerta quedo entre abierta, James siguió.

Lily! Estoy aquí! –

Como entraste? –

Esto era un avance, por lo menos estaban hablando – Yo supuse q esa era tu palabra clave, te conozco mas de lo q crees – Lily seguía callada, ya no quería luchar, no quería decir nada, pero mas q nada quería una explicación para así poder perdonarlo.

Lily, yo… lo hice todo mal, yo solo quería demostrarte q entre nosotros había química, q me interesaba hablarte, escucharte, el solo hecho de verte… Lily, nunca me diste la oportunidad y quería ver como era estar cerca de ti sin q tu huyeras gritando Potter, pero luego sin darme cuenta, al pasar el tiempo contigo olvide q no tenia mi aspecto, te juro q pensé q el q te besaba era yo y me duele mucho mas saber q tu pensabas q era otro… yo, yo ya no se q hacer, pensaba decírtelo pero luego me fue imposible… no te mentí en nada más, tu eres la q me quita el sueño, tu eres la q me encanta… todo lo q hablamos, es lo q realmente pienso, Lily? – el moreno abre la puerta corrediza de la ducha y entra a ella.

Me gustas, te quiero mucho – dice tomándole las manos mojadas a Lily.

No se pq… pero, me sentía tan bien, estaba feliz de sentirme así con otra persona, pq es q tu no puedes gustarme – Lily miraba a los ojos al moreno.

Bueno no tienes pq q quererme, ni yo mismo me soporto, esta bien q James Potter no nos agrade –

Lily sonrió ante el comentario – Menos mal estamos de acuerdo… ósea q no queremos a James? -

No lo queremos – dijo sonriendo el moreno.

Sabia q eres tu, no se pq no quise verlo… tus ojos –

Podrás volver a confiar en mi? –

Ya lo hago – dijo la pelirroja mientras James le secaba con su mano la ultima lagrima.

Te aseguro q las únicas lagrimas q correrán por esta hermosa cara serán de alegría –

James no pudo esperar mas, era tan perfecta, era todo lo q quería, se acerco lentamente pidiendo permiso con la mirada para besarla, Lily cerro sus ojos y se besaron, se besaron como nunca en la vida lo habían hecho, se besaran como si de eso dependiera su vida, este realmente había sido el mejor beso de su vida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicky tosió en el cuarto, y abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar los hermosos ojos miel del lobito mirándola con alegría, detrás de el, alrededor de la cama estaban los demás con sonrisas radiantes, y no le pasaron desapercibidas las manos entrelazadas de los chicos.

Mejor? – Remus la ayudo a sentarse en la cama quedando recostada en el, el lobito puso su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y suspiro – Me tenias preocupado –

Nicky lo sintió detrás suyo, tan protector, tan lindo, y una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, voltio un poco su cara y encontró muy cerca el cachete del chico – Estoy mas q bien – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Así me gusta Nicky! – Samy salto a la cama a abrazar a su amiga bajo la mirada de reproche de Remus.

Bueno!! Y se puede saber q paso entre ustedes? – pregunto la mona con sonrisa picara.

Pues… - Lily y Samy se miraron y rieron, luego miraron a sus respectivos chicos.

Es mi novia – contestaron por ellas ambos chicos al tiempo.

Eso crees? – Samy encogió su boca mirando a Sirius.

No lo creo, lo se – y para q no quedar dudas le sello la boca con un beso.

Nosotros también – dijo James tomando a Lily de la mano y dándole un beso en ella, para luego mirarla y darle un tierno beso en la boca, haciendo q la pelirroja se sonrojara.

Nicky sonrió aun mas feliz q antes y se recostó de nuevo en Remus, q al sentirla en su pecho, cruzo una mano por encima en forma de abrazo, de forma q pudiera retenerla y no dejarla ir nunca, para poderse quedar así siempre.

Lily y James sonrieron mientras este llevaba de la mano a la pelirroja hacia la ventana en la q estaban Sirius y Samy.

No deberíamos decirles? – Lily miraba de reojo a Remus y Nicky.

Ellos lo saben! No seas terca! – respondió James.

Pero es q Nicky jura q ella no le gusta a el – continuo Lily.

Y Remus no se va a animar a decirle de nuevo – intervino esta vez Sirius.

De nuevo? – exclamo Samy.

Pues si… tu queridísima amiga se desmayo la primera vez q lo hizo, y pues ahora esta mas delicada q antes –

En serio? Remus se le declaro? –

Chicas! No las entiendo, Nicky no les contó esto? –

Pues no! Lo q pasa es q, cuando se desmaya suele perder la memoria – dijo Samy entre risas - y pues se confundió -

Deberíamos decirles – insistió Lily.

No! – le dijeron todos al tiempo, haciendo q Lily hiciera pucheros como una niña chiquita y se refugiara en el pecho de James q sonrió complacido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus? – Nicky giro su cabeza mirándolo y casi rozando su nariz con la cara de el q estaba apoyada en ella.

Dime? – la animo el lobito mientras la abrazaba suavemente.

Nicky se quedo callada.

Esto de ser amigos no funciona – Remus fue el q hablo esta vez.

Nicky apoyo su cabeza en la de el, sonriendo resignada.

Si ya se… pero es q no puedo evitarlo – la mona se sonrojo un poco al decir esto.

Q es lo q no puedes evitar? –

No puedo evitar todo esto, para empezar y se señalo su cara - sonrojarme o sentir q me derrito cuando te acercas, o q el corazón se me para, o las mil y una mariposas q vuelan en mi interior… tienes razón, esto no esta funcionando –

Remus sonrió – Cariño, sabes pq no esta funcionando? Pq tu me gustas mucho y al igual q tu no puedo evitarlo – y le dio un tierno beso mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior.

P q nunca me lo dijiste? – Samy le pregunto en cuanto se separaron.

Te lo dije… en cambio tu eras la q se lo tenia muy bien guardado! No creo ser tan mal partido para q no quisieras decirlo al mundo – dijo mientras le lanzaba un pico.

Yo… estoy feliz – dijo esta vez la mona robándole un beso al chico de ojos miel, mucho mas apasionado y profundo q el anterior, y de pronto sin saber de donde llegaban los recuerdos ambos se vieron así mismos, y supieron lo q había pasado durante el día.

Se separaron sonriéndose, ahora entendían un poco mas y mientras se miraban a los ojos una lluvia de almohadas les cayo encima bajo muchas risas, gritos y chiflidos.

SI, SEÑOR!!! – gritaron los chicos alzando la mano al cielo.

Bueno y ya q no se pueden ir… jugamos? – Samy se disponía a acomodar los colchones en el suelo con ayuda de, por mas extraño q sonara su novio Sirius Black.

La verdad no quiero q suene a obligación, por mi parte el q quiere puede irse – dijo James señalando con su varita la puerta y diciendo –_ pelirroja_ –

Samy siguiendo el ejemplo dijo entre risas _sexo_ ignorando las miradas de los demás, mientras Sirius se le acercaba por la espalda y en un abrazo le susurraba – cuando quieras –

Remus a diferencia de ellos, se acerco a la puerta y sin ser oído pronuncio su palabra.

Nicky fingiéndose dolida dijo la suya – _Remus_ – sonriéndole al chico y un leve click sonó en la puerta q se abrió lentamente.

Remus q estaba mas cerca de ella la cerro, esta vez sin hechizo.

Q? – se sonrió ante la mirada de todos – no creo q nadie vaya a salir, por lo menos no por voluntad propia -

Los chicos se pusieron a ayudar a Samy con los colchones, mientras Lily insistía en q había q tenderlos; y Sirius no ayudaba mucho pq cada dos por tres tiraba a Samy para hacerle cosquillas y darle un beso.

Remus aprovechando el desorden tomo la mano de Nicky y le dijo sin mas preámbulos – Soy un hombre lobo – la cara de Nicky no reflejaba nada, se lo pensó un poco y dijo

Eso solo me hace quererte mas… no q seas un hombre lobo, lo q me hace quererte mas, es q confíes en mi, q me lo dijeras, gracias, es parte de lo q eres y yo te quiero así –

Remus sonrió aliviado, había sido tan fácil q no podía creerlo.

Esa era tu palabra? – pregunto Nicky sonriendo feliz.

Si! – contesto el muchacho – estaba preocupado por ti, por tu reacción –

No tienes pq – dijo dándole otro dulce beso.

Y sin darse cuenta de lo q hacia Nicky les llamo la atención a los chicos, moviendo los brazos, luego con un pensamiento q le cruzo rápidamente por la mente, se voltio a mirar a Remus q movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, asintiendo y dándole permiso de contar.

Mi niño – dijo tomándolo de la mano – mi novio – dijo aun mas contenta – es un hombre lobo – termino mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le daba un beso.

Uau!!! En serio!!! – Samy saltaba emocionada – Lo sabíamos! –

Sabes? leí un articulo sobre una nueva poción matalobos, tendría q buscarlo, pero puedo pasártelo – sonrió Lily mientras hablaba.

Remus se alegro de q las chicas respondieran tan bien y no sintieran lastima.

Bueno pues yo soy animago! – dijo Sirius sacándole la lengua a Remus y mirando a Samy de reojo.

La chica se sonrió – Genial! En q te conviertes? – dijo prestándole atención a su novio q la requería.

James se sonrió – Yo también – comento alegremente mientras se tiraba al lado de su pelirroja.

Se sentaron, jugaron cartas, bromearon y rieron hasta mas no poder, se hacia tarde pero no querían dormirse, querían seguir así, felices, juntos, sin importarles el mundo exterior. Pero, poco a poco y casi sin darse cuenta cayeron profundos. Mañana seria un nuevo día, pero como este ninguno, claro q estando juntos cualquiera día seria especial.

FIN!!!

---------------------------------------

"_**De todos los tesoros del mundo, no hay nada mas valioso q darle a alguien un pedazo de tu corazón"**_

Bueno!!! Llegamos al final!!! Pueden creerlo? Espero les halla gustado y se hallan divertido tanto leyéndola como yo escribiéndola, GRACIAS a todos, los quiero un montón!!! Y espero q sigan leyendo de mis historias, les aseguro q volverán a saber de mi!!! Aun así, hoy viajo a Manizales, la ciudad en la q estudio, en donde no tengo computador… ya se podrán imaginar… De nuevo, muchas gracias, se cuidan mucho. Besos


End file.
